


The Lycanthrope of Winterfell

by RowdyRobbyD



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Caitlyn Stark is kind, F/M, Ned Stark is smarter, Rokk Stark is a Lycanthrorp, momma dire wolf lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowdyRobbyD/pseuds/RowdyRobbyD
Summary: Halloween  will be here  soon  so I will post this  work too. I will once again attempt to work on  two stories.  Three years ago I came up with this idea,  when  I  was thinking about   The Starks and their dire wolves. I chose  Lycanthrope  as  opposed  to Werewolf because they  retain their human mind  and  can change  at will .You know this Stark will have super powers  both wolfy  and  from  those pesky  old  gods.lol , Canon be damned I have changed  Catelyn Stark  a lot  and made  her Ned   a  bit  smarter. Read  on  my  friends:)
Relationships: Catelyn Tully Stark & Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Rokk Stark /Margaery Tyrell, Wylla Manderly/Robb Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Triplets :) Ned sees Caitly not as a broodmare but someone dear to him.He feels alone he lost so much family he clings to her for dear life.It well I will shuch so you can read.

Rokk Stark wailed loud enough to make Riverlands dogs bark for miles away. 

People could be heard shouting "SHADDDUP YA BLOODY MUTTS!!, and CURSE YA LONG HAIEERD FLEA BIT HOUND DOG!!" Robb wailed even louder.

Hoster Tully joked that the kids cried so loud they shook the very walls of Riverrun.

Rokk the twin of Robb was the second born son of Ned and Catelyn by 10 minutes. It was a very difficult birth. Pain ,blood loss and a slipped disk from pushing, left Caitlin wore out and feverish .The pain kept her bed ridden the only time she was happy was when she was nursing her twins.

When Eddard Stark found her she was still , after a few moons, bedridden. His bedraggled 'Cat' was weak yet smiling as she nursed both sons.

Rokk was a fraternal twin. He had most of his father's features as if he was a baby Ned. The only Tully trait Rokk showed was his bright blue eyes. He had a tuff of lighter brown hair almost blond. He had longer feet which the meister said meant he would be taller than Robb.

Robb cried more but both babies smiled wide toothless grins. Robb slept a lot yet Rokk was awake more often. Rokk he made no noise when he just looked around curios of everything and Cat sensed that he was studying her. He would look intense ,his gaze was one hungry for her teat but also to learn. Cat pondered the difference between her two baby boys.

Quiet studious Rokk loud and hungry Robb. She was tired of the bed she was laying in but had no energy to get up .She was embarrassed that her Lord husband would see her so ragged and weak.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned saw his wife and his heart went out to her .He also felt all alone with his secret to bare .No father ,no big brother and the loss of his sister made him feel very alone.

The quiet wolf gave way to his reason, his loneliness, his grief and even hope over honor because of this he felt a renewed love for his lady wife .He needed her love . Ned lowered himself to steal a kiss. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. He whispered in her ear,

"How I missed you my Cat."

He made a crucial decision that could have consequences unknown yet he decided to trust her. He looked into her tired eyes . As he watched his two sons nursing at Caitlyn Stark's huge well formed breasts he had an idea . This decision had been brewing on the way to see her. It was a nagging feeling that he could indeed confide his wife with Jon Snow's secret.

Ned then asked for everyone else to leave the room . Ned considered what he was told on his way in to see his wife and twin boys. Now was the time to make his pack solid .

Fat king Robert is no friend of his ,no honor a murderer of children .Hoster Tully spat when he heard what King Robert had done. it was Hoster Tully who suggested Jon Snow was family.

Then left alone with his young wife he knew that he could not live without her. The fact Cat was smiling like an angel as she nursed their twins seemed like a sign from the old Gods that Cat would live unlike his poor sister Lyanna .

The quiet wolf picked up each son smiled at them. Robb smiled wide and Rokk looked at his father eye to eye ,Ned saw right away that Rokk was a smart baby and Robb was a happy baby . After a few minutes handed them back and took Cat's hand .

"Gods Cat I have something to tell you .First I love you dearly."

Then Ned told her all that happened at the Tower of Joy ,his outrage at King Robert ,his fears for Jon Snow ,he was shaking with tears when he finally said, "Promise me Cat please promise me you will help me fulfill my vow to my dear sister."

Caitlyn placed a hand on Ned's face shed a tear with him ,as Ned was weeping. Ned was scared to death ,hoping he did not unwittingly put them in jeopardy . Ah but Caitlyn said with conviction "Family comes before duty and honor ,my lord husband I shall gladly raise our new son Jon as mine. I will talk with my family. We can say we have three 'wolves' not two."

Such a risk yet by golly , the Tully's were actually already on board with this . The actions that inspired their cooperation was their outrage at what their King had done to Rhaegar's other children.

Hoster Tully was really proud of his daughter. He had held all three as Cat was up and eating her first big meal. This formed a bond with her family ,Cat thought,

 _Gods I love all three and Jon is truly mine ._ She cried tears of joy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winterfell became a real home for Cat ,she made many compromises. She adopted the Old gods . So they could save money she refused to allow her lord husband to build a Sept.

Cat decided she would meet with Ned after they broke their fast everyday in the Gods Wood to pray. It was quiet there, serene and she felt a gentle presence .

Sometimes she would put her hand on the sad face on the Weirwood tree as if to show comfort to the sorrowful looking religious icon.

She would look up at the red leaves and give thanks to the nameless old gods ,then bow to humbly ask for her children to grow ,live long ,well and happy.

Sometimes she would get the feeling someone or something was present .She never felt anything at her home Sept. It made her think the first men had some dynamic spiritual connection with the Old Gods through the Weirwood trees.

Ned prayed quietly then stood ,he would stand with his hands clasped behind his back between his hips and watch his Cat earnestly pray.

He saw her shed a tear when she prayed sometimes. Then he would always place his hand on her shoulder ,kneel with her and hold her hands as they would unite in prayer.

She knew the faith of the 7 told women only whores enjoyed sex. She did not agree. One more reason to embrace the old gods .

She and Ned had a happy sex life behind closed doors. They had a ball .

They experimented with different positions and what she really loved was what Ned called the prelude to the main course.

Ned discovered his wife loved his face on her womanhood, his wolf tongue as she nick named it drove her wild .

Their marital escapades bore fruit ; Sansa a year after the triplets , then Bran a year later. Arya was born a year and a half after that and a three year gap before Rickon was born.

To the Meister ,by the time of Rickon's birth , it was 'old hat' for him to care for the First lady of the north. The hardest on her was the birthing of the twins. Since then she had not suffered as profoundly as she did with her twins.

She had a talk with Ned about the education of their kids. She made sure the Meister was in charge of teaching all her children regardless of gender. It was radical for the times but it was the North and Cat reveled in that freedom to make her own decisions as best she could. This made sense to Ned so he agreed .

She ran Winterfell very well ,learned names of all the servants , checked on the kitchens ,handled disputes fairly and put her foot down when firmness was called for.

Servants accepter her as a northerner .She could be harsh but fair and the twinkle in her eyes whenever she saw kids including Jon Stark was priceless.

Cat loved children she saw them as the future. As the oldest daughter she learned how to run a house . At Riverrun Cat learned to question history and quietly to herself the teachings of the faith of the seven. As first lady of Winterfell she earned her place . The Old Gods made so much sense to her she almost loathed her former Andal faith.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The triplets were now older ,they were different yet had similarities but Rokk was a head taller than his twin brothers .

Robb was strong but impulsive , he had a charisma and was good with the sword . Robb liked the girls and teased them to see them giggle and blush.

Jon was quick and brooded a lot ,when cat asked him why he said he was "figuring"'. As Jon aged he was first to raise his hand ,Sansa was also smart so there was a competition. Jon asked good questions in class, took notes just like Rokk and remembered things seemingly better than his studios triplet. Sansa copied Jon he was her favorite twin. Arya had a hard time choosing who was her favorite between Jon and Rokk. Jon brooded while Robb smiled and Rokk had a quiet calm .Bran looked up to Rokk and sought his advice and learned to work problems better with Rokk's help. Sansa helped Jon and vice versa .

Theon the ward of Winterfell after the Greyjoy rebellion ,Balon was killed when he mocked King Robert but Ned talked Robert into letting Theon be his ward. That saved Theon's life and that of Asha Greyjoy ,she went to live with The Harlaw. In Winterfell Robb gladly helped Theon learn to read .

Jon was a smart kid but had a temper .Theon was a lusty mouthy dork. Rokk had to break up fights with between Jon and the ward of Winterfell. Theon knew what to say and when to say it to piss Jon off. Jon was convinced he would not bed maids and wait till he was married. Theon mockingly accused Jon of being craven and a 'sword swallower'.

Rokk was strong and fast ,he fought to win .Though he was good at the sword he hated the tilt yard he preferred the Library. Theon was wary of the taller triplet.

In class the papers Jon wrote were very well thought out and made sense .Ned thought ,

_Along with my heir Robb gods have given me two very smart sons good triplets blessed of the old gods._

He wondered if he had ancestors among the Children of the Forest.

Ned was sad when he saw his little brother go off to join the wall .He regretted not trying harder to talk him out of it. He was proud , a Stark was at the wall but at what cost.

This will not be the fate of his second born. No , the quiet wolf is a good father .He had a better plan for his second and third sons. No wall for them .

The triplets did not know what he had in mind. Ned would wait to tell them at their fourteenth name day two years later .  
Keeps were to go to Jon and Rokk .Jon would get a new keep built at Dragon point .Jon would name it .Chances are he would ask his mum Cat what name would be suitable . They were very close .

Rokk would get Moat Cailin .Ned knew Rokk often asked why it hadn't been rebuilt. Rokk knew the reason was In part the death of his grandfather Rickard Stark and the war . Robert's rebellion put the kibosh on any kind of repairs for the North and for Winterfell.

It took Rokk a whole day to make good blueprints on parchments , Rokk planned for his brother Bran the climber , small protrusions for hand and feet to climb were included in his plans .

He gave the blueprints to his father, after Ned had asked him how he would rebuild such a structure in the Neck the day before. Strengthen the old keeps, rebuild the walls, plumbing and secret passages that could be built. Such a structure surpassing its former glory would be a shield for the North.

Ned was so impressed he was glad he chose Moat Cailin for Rokk. As secretly as possible , Ned contacted the appropriate banner men and they agreed to split the profit with their liege Lord .It was a good decision but it got better and Ned would see the old God's hand in it.

They began harvesting the abundance of Northern iron wood to sell. They opened iron mines, did a search based on a rumor and then found silver mines.

The profits went to pay for the massive projects. Builders and materials from as far away as Essos and YiTi came to the North , elephants joining Northmen and secret wildings from beyond the wall who had gotten south. It was understood they needed to rebuild both Moat Cailin first and Lord Howland Reed supervised .He was happy Rokk Stark would be his neighbor. Winterfell also had The Old tower and the ghost Keep fixed like new. They would then concentrate on a new castle at Dragon Point .Ned wondered if this is how Bran The Builder felt .

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rokk was tall for a twelve year old kid. He had senses that were far better anyone else. As long as he could remember he could hear ,smell and see better, and his night vision was so powerful it gave him an advantage as a hunter.

He loved to sneak out and go to the wolf wood to hunt at night. He often brought home deer, pheasant ,and wild boars. He was a strong lad .He hunted when Robb and Theon went to Wintertown to bed whores.

Rokk always shared his meaty bounty with his family ,he insisted calling them all his pack. When he hunted with his brothers he would lay low and let them get the best game.

The night before his fourteenth name day and two days before the deserter was captured he went for a hunt.

Rokk heard a low growl and as quick as he could he ran and just in time he got between a mother dire wolf and a charging stag.

He was quick , adrenalin made him strong in bursts and this one time he was lucky, very lucky. He caught the deer with both hands and used the rampaging momentum forward to twist its neck ,turning it like a steering wheel breaking it .

He stopped caught his breath as adrenalin was dissipating. He dropped to his knees. The momma dire wolf padded up to him sniffed his hand and licked it.

Her coloring was white and light grey with a grey tip of her white tail. She followed Rokk back to Winterfell ,Rokk had the stag over his wide shoulders ,its antlers dragged in the snow.

Gate guards saw the unusual sight and let Rokk in his dire wolf in tow.  
She padded on to the kennels seemed to know right where they were .Jon was up he walked out smiling and said,

"Brother looks like you made a friend, well done ."

Rokk smiled as he plopped the dead stag on the ground.  
Rokk chuckled,

"Jon this is for our name day ,and part for this momma dire wolf I saved. ´

Arya was hiding and walked over,

"Just you two going to carry that ? Don't be stupid please let me help."

Rokk said ,

"Ok 'sprout' we have this but can you open the door that helps a lot."

Arya smiled and ran to the door she proudly held it open watching Rokk and Jon lug the huge beast in. Then she went inside and had a better look at the huge Stag on the large table.

Rokk then turned thoughtful so he said,

"Jon ,father is in his solar get him ,he needs to see what I killed with my bare hands."

Jon knew by Rokk's face it was no jape. Ned walked in at the same moment and saw the huge stag he looked at Rokk and Jon .

Ned stared at the huge stag with 6 points on each antler and then back at Rokk," How did you say you killed this huge stag?"

Ned walked over ran his hand over the beast seeing no arrow. He picked up the head by the antlers and the way it flopped it was as if it had no neck bones.

Rokk said "Father I was hunting and heard a wolf growl it unnerved me something was wrong so I ran as fast as I could, despite the snow.

I saw it , I jumped in front of a full grown Stag charging a dire wolf fat with pups.

The beast charged her and me and I ,I grabbed it and twisted ,it stopped .Father it was very foolish of me ,I know but somehow, by the Old gods Father I broke its neck."

Ned shook his head ,he said how did you get--" Rokk patted his right shoulder

"I draped it over my shoulder and dragged it back to Winterfell. I have befriended the mother dire wolf actually she is in the kennels."

Arya heard that ,snuck out and ran to the kennels.  
She got there and saw the biggest wolf she had ever seen in her life. She carefully entered .The huge dire wolf lifted her head seemed to be considering Arya. Arya stopped

"Hullo girl my brother saved you did he? "

The huge momma dire wolf whined and her tail wagged slapping the dirt . Arya saw that and with confidence walked over knelt and offered her hand. The momma dire wolf sniffed then licked her hand.

Rokk brought his father and Jon to the kennel. Ned saw his youngest daughter petting the huge dire wolf "ARYA!"

The dire wolf raised her head looked at Ned , then she saw Rokk .She raised up ,almost as big as a horse and wide belly. Arya said

"Father she is tame." Rokk walked over and patted the dire wolf whose life he saved. She whined licked his face." She is pack father ."

Ned was stunned " What in the name of the old gods?"

As if he couldn't stop himself he walked over and petted this dire wolf too. It had been a hundred or more years since a dire wolf had been seen in the north. Jon too pet this huge creature. When Rokk said she was pack Ned remembered how Rokk insisted that his siblings ,he and Cat are ' pack'.

They then left . Ned said " Right then you lot get some sleep tomorrow night we celebrate your ten and three name days. I shall have servants prepare the venison and some will be given to our new living family n sigil."

Lord Stark had a feeling change was coming to the North but he had no idea what that would be .Banner men would be arriving for the celebration.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robb , Rokk ,and Jon sat at the head of the table. Ned was to the right of them and Caitlyn Stark was to their left. It was just the Starks and captain of the guards Jory Cassel. It was he who was brave enough to give the momma dire wolf a bucket of venison after the Starks left to go to bed.

Turned out his bravado was not needed the momma dire wolf wagged her tail at him ,paused then dug in .He left feeling like he just fed a big dog not a massive deadly dire wolf.

Breakfast consisted of oatmeal, fried eggs piled high ,sausages ,bacon ,lemon honey cakes and fresh red apples .They had ale to drink .It was watered down for Sansa who was 11 ,Bran was 10 ,Arya was 8 and a half and baby brother 5 year bold Rickon.

They ate , chatted and it was light hearted . All of a sudden Rokk said "Gods its hot in here."

He stood and took off his cloak then his shirt and loosened up like a body builder rotating his arms and his head side to side then he stopped.

Sansa giggled she thought he was being silly showing off. Ned was about to tell him to get his shirt back on. cat said "ROKK!".

He ignored them as a white glow was seen all around him. Everyone quit eating and stared at Rokk.

A second later he grew eight feet tall , shoulders grew even wider ,his arms had huge rippling muscles and his torso was jacked .He sported light brown hair down his back, his arms and his face .

His ears were wolf-like . His jaw jutted out to a wolf muzzle and his nose black and shiny. At the end of his fingers were sharp claws. His blue Tully eyes were yellow he was all in all a fearsome sight. His mother gasped . Then out of nowhere a voice loud and clear said

"  
**Behold a gift for the north , a protector , Rokk Stark is now as his family sigil a human dire wolf enemies of the north beware!"**

Rokk raised his head and howled. The momma dire wolf answered with a howl of her own.

Just as quick as he had grown wolfy , Rokk instantly changed back to human form still well muscled ,folded his arms ,he was confident . What Rokk would soon find out is that he had the power of the gods and that of dire wolves .

He had enhanced senses of a wolf ; super hearing , smell magnified night vision and extra strength even in human form . Up to fifty ton strength or more as needed according to the situation .Invulnerability was to ensure he could be a guardian of his family. He has a connection telepathically and bond with all K9s. One more thing ,he knew that he could change at will instantly.


	2. Ch-ch-changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I now take us away from canon in many ways .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed the Halloween deadline sadly. king's visit among other things are not the same. happy belated Halloween enjoy.  
> Roose the goose is a stupid man.King Robert got smart very smart.Caitlyn has visions and dreams .So does Dany and Jon.Rokk is basically a super hero of the North.  
> The long night will be coming sooner and this time ,do i dare say more ? NAH! read on you will see .lol

In the Morning Ned is with Cat praying in the Godswood by the heart tree. 

Then cat shivers looks up at Ned."My wolf something wicked this way comes ,I feel it in my bones my Lord Husband." 

Ned looked at her with a serious look."Is it more than a feeling ,something you have seen or heard ?" 

Cat nodded "Yes I have dreamed it and now I have felt it ,tis odd to feel a dream is it not?" 

Ned nodded "Do tell ." 

Cat shivered and said "I saw a stag and then a Mocking bird stepped out, the stag was no more and the Mocking jay roared like a lion. It was queer and absurd yet fear gripped my heart when fat red letters appeared ,they said CONSPIRACY." 

Ned scratched his chin and asked "What of this creature ?" Cat said "Stag is Baratheon is it not ? Ned said "Aye"

Cat then shook her head , " So A mocking jay roaring a Lion?" 

Ned shook his head "You said the bird roared LIKE a lion?" 

Cat nodded "Right ,it was the words that upset me." 

Ned took her face in his hands and kissed her right in front of the heart tree. They walked out holding hands . 

Jory Cassel who often went fishing with the Stark Triplets and Bran their brother. Jory has served as captain of the Guard for 8 years and over that time he has developed a close friendship with Ned and Cat. 

Jory ran over ,out of breath hands on knees, as he gasped "M'lord and My lady (pant pant) come and see , your dire wolf has birthed eight pups! 

Ned smiled as they walked to the Kennels. The Kennels were huge. Each stall could fit a horse ,it was more like stable then a kennel. 

Ned said "Jory ,ever notice how big each stall is?" 

Jory said ,"My lord just thought someone over -built it." 

Ned smiled patted him on the back."Jory I looked up our history since Rokk led Momma into our castle. My ancestors had Dire wolves, some were buried with them down in the crypts with their human brothers." 

Jory said "My lord ? " Ned nodded "Aye the bond Jory, its closer than a brother." 

They got to Momma's stall and Cat was happy "Awww look at them Ned." 

Ned went knelt by his dire wolf" Momma you did well ." Momma wagged her tail as she laid on her side nursing her pups. 

" Should I be jealous my lord husband ?" Cat teased." 

Ned laughed and said "Come she won't bite you ,one of those pups are yours after all." 

Cat walked over and knelt at Ned's side and Momma let her stroke her fur behind her ears and run her hand down the fur of her neck. Momma wagged her tail. Cat giggled and baby talked to the dire wolf as if she were her baby "Oh you are gorgeous Momma ,fur so soft such a pretty Momma Dire Wolf, pretty- pretty." 

Ned counted each pup "Seven for each of our children including you my River-wolf I shall give the eighth to our ward to remind him of where he is and that as long as he is here he shall be treated as family."

Cat asked " Theon? He is not --" 

Ned stopped her "Now ,now we are of the north and under my roof he is under our care he has grown up here these last twelve years." 

Cat resigned herself to agree her Ned could be stubborn .After all, he was her Lord husband. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day some guards drug in a ranger that escaped from the wall. His hands were tied and he was lead by a rope around his neck. Kings of Winter would behead Rangers on the spot for running away from the Wall . 

Ned was different so he had him brought to the solar ,Ned would hear him out. 

The ranger Gared was old and scrawny ,he glared at Ned .he was an old flint of the Mountain as opposed to the other family of flat landers that went by that name ."Rode fast could 'ave got far ,bleedin' horse fookin died so walked I 'ave ,here I be. 

nodded ,he saw the man had just ear holes and missing fingers. Frost bite it was .Gared's nose was black in the front ."Why ,you know what would happen if you were caught?" 

The old man said "White walker 'e was. Had some dead wights 'e did , they attack us. Me men fought we lost I fled .'ad to tell me granddaughter to flee what's comin' ,you won't ,you wasn't there." he spat. 

Ned folded his hands elbows on the table "Aye I wasn't ,if you are not mad ,if that happened you still broke your oath .Why not warn your brothers of the watch. You could have sent a raven to her from the wall could you not?" 

Gared said "Chop me 'ead off but please warn Maybelline Flint."

Ned said "Aye ,I shall warn her." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned gathered his wife , sons and daughters "You all need to see this to know that in the North justice is swift and he that calls for sword must swing the sword." 

They were in the Wolf Woods. The sun was low it was near sundown. It was creepy. Trees had leafless branches like twisted hands of death reaching up to the evening sky. 

It was quiet do to all the snow .His family and Theon all had serious looks .Eyes were shining under the faint light of the setting sun. Rokk sniffed the air and then watched no facial expression at all. Bran watched but seemed very interested. Jon brooded and stood between Sansa and Arya to give support. Sansa had a look of pity. Arya had the same look as Bran one of interest . Robb stood by Theon, neither one smiled .Cat was unhappy that Rickon was here and she herself wished she was somewhere else. 

This was Ned's 10th execution. He hated it each time but it was his responsibility and one he could not shirk. This was the first execution he had his wife attend. 

Ned said Caitlyn at his side "I Lord Eddard Stark Warden of the North and Lord of Winterfell charge you ,as Shield of men you dropped your shield and n ran, You broke your oath ,you are guilty of abandoning the vow you took before the Old Gods at the heart Tree at the wall .I sentence you to death. Any last words?" 

Gared spat "Tell Maybelline the Walkers are comin'." 

Ned stepped up away from his family said "Aye" and swung. Valyrian steel met wood and the head rolled to the side. 

They all went back to Winterfell quietly. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned was at the springs in the Godswood cleaning his blade when Rokk walked in. 

Ned smiled at him "Son what can I do for you?" 

Rokk said "I sniffed the air father ,I could hear his heart beat as well .Father the old man was not mad at all. It was a relief to him when you swung your blade . "

Ned asked "Truly?" 

"I am a wolf as well as a man father .My senses are keen you see." 

Ned knew his son was right ,he was there when Rokk changed then changed to a monster and back ,he remembered the voice 'Protector of the North' it said . So Ned took what Rokk said seriously. 

"Father he had fear not of your blade but fear of something else. When he said walkers , that was when his fear was at its highest . Father , fear smells pungent and when it's at its highest it really smells horrible. Lies smell sickening sweet that man was not lying father." 

Ned looked at Rokk he was amazed then his eyes were opened , _Winter really is coming._ Then he said "Son we all must all prepare .I shall send a raven to Jeor Mormont mayhap it's time for me to go see the wall. I must send for the Banner men." 

Cat walked into the gods wood she looked frightened .Rokk knew she was so he got up and hugged her "Mother what's wrong?" 

Cat settled a bit as Ned got up, put Ice in its scabbard and walked over .Cat handed Ned one scroll from King's Landing and one opened Scroll from the Vale. 

Ned looked sad "Jon Aryn has died ." 

Rokk asked "The one my brother was named after?" 

Ned sighed shook his head sadly "Aye ,he was like a father to me. King Robert rides North ,no doubt to ask me to be his hand." 

Cat said "Lysa fled to the vale she blames the Lannisters." A chill ran down her spine when she said that. 

Rokk asked "Mother you are sorely afraid please, you can tell father and I .It has to be something more than father being The Hand of the King." 

Cat looked at Ned ,he nodded to her , so she told her son of her dream. <,p>

Rokk listened "Very well mother a Mocking Jay ? Whose house is that from?" 

Cat was pondering that until she remembered Littlefinger adopted that symbol to be for his own house. Cat remembering Petyr made her nostalgic until she saw the red words before her eyes as before and would have fell but Ned caught her. 

Cat said "OH Gods I have been wrong ,by the Gods I should not have stopped Brandon .Ned Petyr Baelish has something to do with Jon Aryn's death I feel it ." 

Rokk growled then said, "Mother is Aunt Lisa in danger?" 

Cat shook her head "No he would never hurt her and she loves Petyr .I am confused ." 

Ned said "Something else seems odd , master of ships Stannis has gone to Dragonstone and is not answering ravens from either of his brothers." 

Rokk said "Father is not our Queen a Lannister?" 

Ned said "Aye and her twin is part of the Kings guard. Take Lysa's letter with a grain of salt yet we need to save it. Would she want a war between our houses? I think our King needs to see it. At least be wary of Baelish and The Lannisters." \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Northern Banner men began head to Winterfell Umber, Karstark, Bolton, Glover ,Flint from the Mountains and ,Flint from Widows Watch .Last Hearth lived up to its name as The Big Jon Umber was the last to leave his castle. they ,in fact they had to catch up. 

Three Umber guardsmen were attacked and killed by a white hairy spider as big as a horse. Eight eyes with an eerie sky blue hue ,eight legs and huge mandibles. 

Riding on top the giant ice spider was a skinny gaunt bluish pale skinned rider with long white hair and an ice spear. 

This White walker was aiming at The Lord of the last Hearth .One guard that had a dragon glass tipped arrow he got from a wilding girl shot true. 

The rest of the Umbers including a shocked Big Jon saw the white walker break in a millions of shards then disappear. 

The Spider's eight blue eyes went black and it stopped, its legs went out to its side it was flat and very dead.

They dragged the giant spider to the wall and raised hell with the Brothers of Castle Black wanting to know how such a creature got past the wall. Benjen Stark and a few Brothers of The Night watch were sent and quickly helped them put the giant dead spider in a big supply cart.. Jeor Mormont only said "So it IS true Gods we must prepare."

Benjen had an ale with the Lord of Last Hearth "Lord umber winter is coming can I ride with you to show my brother Ned? 

Big Jon said "Aye lad me thinks The Warden of the North should see this ." 

Next day after many of the Brothers including the grump Allister Thorne saw the dead spider Big john greeted them . 

Big Jon said to them with angry outrage to add to the scariness of the giant spider before them. 

"A White Walker did ride that eight legged monstrosity. That thing killed three of my Guards ask me if I will ever forget I shall spit in your ale for that , it all was very real." 

Then the Umbers left for Winterfell along with Benjen Stark and Yoren. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa is sitting in her room making a cloak , sewing a design she just thought up ,one of three for her three big brothers. Arya trains with Jon and Theon lets Arya challenge him in archery. Sansa likes to sew ,she has a keen artistic mind and her canvas is the cloth and her brushes are the needles . When there is a knock on her door, she was shaken out of her reverie, Sansa nearly jumped out of her skin. Sansa sighed, put her work to the side and opened her door. In walk s her mum and Rokk. Sansa asked for this meeting but then got busy and forgot to go to Ned's solar. 

Sansa said "Mother ,Rokk ?" 

Cat said " Since you forgot to come to the solar we can have our meeting here." 

Sansa agreed and sat on her bed Cat sat next to her and Rokk sat in Sansa's chair. 

v

Rokk got right to the point as he said "You had a question for me but you needed mum here, very well what do you want to know?" Rokk smiled 

Sansa quickly asked "Does it hurt?" 

Rokk looked at her, sniffed he did not smell fear so he was glad "What, my changing ?" 

Sansa snickered "Your wolfing out yes ." 

Rokk paused looking up then said "Sansa have you ever cracked your knuckles ,mum have you?" 

Both nodded, Cat then quickly said "But it's not lady like Sansa ." 

Rokk said "Right ,well did it hurt?" 

Sansa shook her head no. 

Rokk nodded ,"It was like my whole body cracked ,it shocked me at first then I realized I was not in pain." 

Rokk wolfed out smiled wolf- like and bowed his head like gentleman. Then he changed back and was human again. Everyone had a good laugh. 

Rokk said "Ok sweet sister I have a question for you now. tell me what do you think of knights?" 

Sansa's eyes brightened as she gushed how brave ,noble, protective and gallant they are." 

Rokk listened then said "Sansa tell me true, was Ser Gregor Clegane gallant when he raped and killed Elia Martel?' 

Sansa gasped ,"No not at all." 

Rokk nodded ," Sansa you are in class with me you know the story as I do. You see I had to point that awful event out to you. Tell me if a man is handsome does that make him a good man?" 

Cat listened with a sense of pride . He reminded her of how when Rokk was newly born he studied everything ,did so as he grew . Rokk was very wise and now nearly grown she could not believe how like his father Ned, he was . 

Sansa said "Of course they must be Prince Joffery is quite handsome .I hear he is coming here." 

Rokk nodded "Sansa a pretty or handsome face doesn't guarantee a good heart, to know a person at first glance one needs look at their eyes. The smile can deceive but the eyes are a window of the soul. Do you believe me?" 

Sansa nodded ,looked down then back at Rokk and said, "Father told me I am to marry in the North Alyn Flint of Widows watch .Alyn is a tall boy with big ears but then he has black hair like our Jon's. I will be sure to look at his eyes fear not brother." 

Cat said "Thank you Rokk now us girls need to discuss things please check on Momma's pups ." 

Rokk smiled "Aye ,I shall take my leave and Sansa , you shall have the Flint boy eating out of your hand ." He scooted out quickly hearing mum and daughter laugh .It made him smile. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Robb was betrothed to Wylla Manderly , the green haired beauty at long last. Ned relented and finally agreed House Manderly is entirely too pleased. 

Robb had seen Lord Manderly once and had never seen anyone more obese and jovial than he was. He was 5 name days when he said "Father Lord Manderly waddles!?" 

Lord Manderly heard and laughed so hard he shook his belly . 

Any time they went to White Harbor Lord Manderly fed them well and was kind to he and his Father. 

Rob remembered Wylla she was so pretty and her green hair he could not take his eyes off of . She once teased 

"You like my hair so much I should cut it and that shall be your betrothed." 

They both laughed and Robb stole a kiss . So when Robb heard that she was his he could not stop grinning from ear to ear. 

Robb gave up seeing whores in Wintertown ,after all he wanted to practice being a good faithful husband like his father .

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rokk was betrothed to Margery Tyrell. The contract was drawn up and Olena Tyrell the Queen of thorns signed it. 

Ned was happily surprised it was a gambit and it paid-off in his son's favor . 

Actually she had heard of Joffery and how he was so cruel. The heir of Winterfell would do. She sent Margery to Winterfell along with Willas 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Jon told his father that he wanted to go east . Jon had read more about dragons and Targereons than anyone else. He wanted to go meet Daenerys and her brother. 

Ned was not surprised, he and cat both knew he had Targeryon blood . 

Jon had refused betrothals he did not want them. Jon would make money as a sell sword and he would find his way to Daenerys more able to protect her. Jon had dreams about her. 

Far away in Pentos Daenerys had dreams of a handsome young Northman with black hair and black eyes and a white wolf at his side with red eyes. She woke and felt warm all over .She wished it was not a dream. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week there was a lot of activity ,Caitlyn was so stressed . The king was coming to her Winterfell. It was a mad rush to get rooms ready ,make sure enough food and ale was available. The wine too it was not plentiful here. Cooks, servants and everyone was working overtime. The men went on hunts and thankfully game was a plentiful. 

Bran had climbed up to one of the walls and saw the Kings entourage .He shouted "the King is here !!" 

A horn blasted and the Starks lined up as planned Arya burst into the line wearing a guard's helmet she sneaked. They waited Jon smirked at Arya the little guard it bwas cute. Cat shook her head and let her wear it. 

Behind the Kings band of people was Lord Umber and his cart carrying proof of the soon long knight .It would take a while for them to get inside Winterfell to show Lord Stark . 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The King's and his retinue stopped . King Robert dismounted and walked over to Lord Stark he says "You've got fat " Lord Stark replied "You got old ." 

The King paused then laughed heartily. They hugged." Ned it's been too long."

They were Interrupted by an ear splitting horn blast then a guard yelled "Riders "The king looked disgusted Lord Stark shouted "Who?" 

The guard looked again then shouted "Umbers ." 

The King was irritated "Ned come let's see who has the balls to interrupt their King." 

Cersie scowled and Cat intervened and led her and her children to their rooms to rest up. 

Ned , Theon ,Rokk, Robb , Jon and Bran followed King Robert along with Ser Jaimie, Jory Cassel, and Ser Barriston to the gate , through the walkway and out the other gate and stopped in front of Big Jon Umber . 

Big Jon Umber who towered over King Robert bent the knee "Your grace" Robert said "What is the meaning of this?" 

Benjen Stark entreated them "Please come and see what we have brought from the far North your grace." 

A big cart with a cover of animal skins was before them. The cover was removed and revealed a white hairy spider the size of a horse dead and laying splayed out all eight legs at its side with huge jaws stuck wide open. 

King Roberts eyes bugged out he swore. Jaimie gaped ,Ser Barriston shook his head in disbelief, Rokk sniffed the air and growled .

Theon Jon and Robb all were stunned and silent .Bran climbed the cart and touched the dead spider. Ned shouted "BRAN DOWN HERE NOW!" 

Bran leapt off the cart and ran said "Father its cold and dead, it stinks too!" He ran up to his father . Rokk said "Aye it does." 

Jon Umber "Your grace that monster attacked and ate three of my guards as we were heading south. He had a bloody White Walker riding the fookin thing as if it was a horse. " 

The King nodded and looked at Ned for verification "What of it Ned?" 

Ned shivered and "Gods your grace winter is coming sooner than I have ever imagined and there is the proof !"

King Robert asked ,"What of this Kinslayer?" 

Jaimie answered ,no smirk at all a serious look, "Seven hells its true , all that I had heard as a boy! " 

My brother the Imp as you call him did tell me of the first Long Night . Such tales i thought were only meant to scare children to obedience . Yet there it is before my eyes with jaws that can crush a man no doubt." 

Ned k told King Robert ,"Will you help us face this war my king ,the south hells maybe even Essos will need ravens? ?" 

Two brothers of the night watch that went on a range and was attacked by wights . 

They were saved by 'Cold Hands' a man of mystery a legend few believed existed. He rode an Elk with a scythe and a lantern . 

They were given a cage .They arrived back at the wall in time to see the dead giant spider and followed Benjen and the Umbers. 

Now they were here . They brought it out along with a chair. They set the cage on the chair. Inside the cage was a head it had been severed and it had blue eyes eerily looking the color of blue trapped in ice. It was trying to bite anyone that got near. 

The king asked what the hell's is that?" 

Benjen said "It is the severed head of a wight my King 

They all went to the main hall hours before the feast , the king held a meeting .Everyone was there ,many people 

The cage with the wight inside was placed on the table . The giant spider was splayed out on the floor . 

The meeting was delayed .It was chaos women crying ,some guests vomited , cussing ,yelling ,accusations. 

The King swung his war hammer on the sturdy ironwood table. The noise quieted the tumult. The cage and the giant spider was ironclad proof of bad times ahead. 

The king scratched his chin , he looked around and said "I King Robert Baratheon first of my name King of the Andals and the first men do declare war on the walking dead and all their kind. The great other shall feel my hammer !!" 

That got cheers. The King said "We have seen those enough remove those cursed things put them on ice . Clean up we feast tonight by the Gods old and new!" 

Tyrion was there and he thought " If ever we need dragons we do now." 

Caitlyn and Sansa were shocked but watched their king as he swung his hammer cracking a table. The Queen was horrified and the smell made her vomit then she was angry that people saw her throw up so she ran out. 

Margery held Rokk's arm tightly ,Rokk growled at the cage, Jon heard him and said "Aye." 

Robb and Wylla had seen enough so they went to the Godswood. 

Sansa took Jeyne to her room to show her the cloaks she made, each one with a different color dire wolf sigil 

Bran ,Myrcella and Tommen went to the kitchen to sneak some treats. 

Joffery stared at the cage with a shit eating grin. 

Rokk sniffed and Joffery had an awful mixed smell it made Rokk growl. 

Ned took the King to the crypts ."My king ?" 

King Robert was unhappy at seeing Lyanna's tomb but he just stared at Ned as if unsure what to say . 

King Robert knew of the long night and it scared and exhilarated him at the same time. He only felt alive at war. 

" Ned I came all this way to find out old myths be true and that you are needed right where here i need you to stay here my old friend." 

Ned felt some relief but then he told him of his children's betrothals. King Robert said "Jon?" 

Ned said ,"Jon goes east after this to be a sell sword." 

King Robert shook his head and laughed ."Bran and Myrcella then?" Ned and smiled nodded " Fine your grace." 

King Robert said "Right let us have some ale ." Ned smiled and said "Aye I must show you our dire wolf pups after we break our fast tomorrow your grace ." 

King Robert said very well as they got full mugs of Northern ale.

The feast was rowdy as ever and lasted through the night. Music ,dancing , yelling ,japes , laughing it was fun . 

Alyn and Sansa danced and she was delighted that he was gentle and knew how to dance. he had kindness to his eyes that matched his demeanor

Robb danced with Wylla during a slow tune she put her head on his shoulder ,he held her and whispered in her ear "Slow dance is like a hug in motion."She giggled and said, "Aye" . 

Jon drank ale with Benjen and told him of his dream of a girl with white hair purple eyes and full lips. 

Benjen knew Jon was headed east after the war. Jon had sent a raven to Daenerys and waited to hear back from her. He wrote to comfort her in the passing of her brother who was poisoned by an asp. Dany had gotten eggs from Illryo Mopatis and hatched them in her brother's funeral pyre. Now she was single and had three growing dragons. 

Rokk sat with Margery after they danced and chatted with Wyllis. Margery could not get over how Rokk's eyes were gold in color .She liked how he kissed .Rokk liked Margery she smelled awesome; honest ,unassuming, caring ,though wealthy not spoilt and she looked very pretty. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Joffery was enraged that he the Prince can't have Sansa. He had just come from speaking with his mother the Queen. 

Sansa and Jeyne Pool was on their way to give Momma treats, Alyn over slept and was not with them. Sansa and Jeyne were eager to see her pups when Joffery intercepted them. 

Joffery told Jeyne "Get gone you, I am the Prince I tire from looking at you." 

Jeyne was upset she said "Aye your grace ." They turned to leave ,Sansa with her. Then Joffery grabbed Sansa by the arm ,"Not you !"

Joffery back handed her and pushed her down. He began to kick her .He shouted " I am the prince if I can't have you no one can! You cunt ! You filthy whore DIE -DIE!!" 

King Robert and Ned Stark were on their way to see the pups and caught Joffery in the act. 

King Robert grabbed Joffery and threw him down away from his victim "GODDS DAMN YOU!!" 

Ned called for Meister Luwin, he came quickly with Northmen guards when he heard had taken Sansa by her hand Sansa who tried to stand ,she could barely walk . 

She held her arm where her right ribs are ,her face was purple red swollen eyes she could not open and bleeding split lips. 

Ned gritted his teeth he wanted to kill the little creep. Instead he needed to help his daughter it was obvious King Robert was pissed at Joffery. 

Meister Luwin helping Sansa who stumbled Ned caught her Rokk runs to them to help along with Jon and Robb. Margery followed them . The five all gently hoisted Sansa up and carried her all the way to the table with many pillows as quick as they could . 

Caitlyn was horrified hand over her mouth _Oh gods my baby !_ Rickon was holding on to her skirt. Tyion shook his head "dear -dear -dear! " was all he could say. 

King Robert picked up Joffery and Ser Barriston took him. Joffery was put in chains and sat in the Winterfell stockade awaiting trial. 

Cersie was livid ,blames Sansa saying she tried to seduce the prince. The good thing about her rant was ,nobody believed her anyway.King Robert kept saying "Shut up ,you bloody shrew!" 

The Trial was held the next day Sansa was able to sit up. Her face was a mess. Eyes swollen shut and black she had to be led to her chair. 

All Sansa could think was how she wished she knew how to fight _never again ,no never again_ , she thought angrily. She was in pain with the tight chest bandages. Her jaw hurt but it worked, she was able to talk. 

Everyone was outraged at what happened to her .Jeyne was a damning witness , she had seden it happen. The coup de grace ? king Robert and Ned caught him in the act guaranteed Joffery would pay. 

The king said "You are craven you are no son of mine, you shame houses Baratheon , house Lannister and House Stark!" 

Joffery sat there looking defiant. Sandor Clegane walked up before king Robert sighed and knelt. He placed the guard helmet and cape at the kings feet. 

"Your grace if I must guard that cunt one more day I may not be responsible for my actions so here ."Northmen laughed so did Tyrion. Joffery said "Sit down dog!" 

The King ignored the little twit said "Very well Sandor Clegane but you must now stay here , do you see that poor girl? I order you to Guard Sansa Stark with your life ." 

Sandor's eyes widened then he shrugged "Fine your grace ." He got up and put his helmet back on and went to sit behind Sansa and next to Alyn . 

Alyn was a northmen but this ,a tear escaped his eye and rolled down her cheek.he wished he could have been there to prevent it.

King Robert stood "Joffery Baratheon ,I king Robert Baratheon first of my name do revoke the title of prince and heir and sentence you to live out the rest of your useless life at the wall!" 

Cersie stormed out screaming "Father will hear about this!! "

Jaimie shook his head ,guilt ,and outrage twisted his gut.This son of his was just as much a monster as that dead giant spider .he was a clear sign of his failure in so many ways.He was glad Joffery was caught yet he wished he could have seen after him as a good Uncle. It was justice and he knew it. For once he agreed with fat King Robert, and was angry at Cersie.

King Robert said ,"Oh he has. So has every house in the realm ." Ned nodded and said "Aye."

The Northmen were happy somewhat but really they wanted Joffery's head . 

Benjen Stark and Yoren left the gruesome proof of the long night in Winterfell Ice house. Yhey took Joffery with them who was in chains. They had the cage for new recruits so sat Joffery inside .They left in the early hours of the morning. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the Trial only Rokk noticed two people missing Roose Bolton and Margery Tyrell! He snarled .


	3. dark  chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story like all of my works will have a happy ending. The horror aspect is NOT my boy Rokk its some of the selfish twisted evil people in Westeros .Some characters will die. This chapter is darker than usual be warned.

\------------------------------healing --------------------------------------------

Sansa finds it easier to get out of bed this morning . She got dressed and today she left the chest bandage off and looked at herself in the mirror. 

On her right side and upper arm were blotched of purple bruises Joffery kicked her hard. 

She sighed as folded her arms covering her breasts ,right on being larger and bruises all around. Her eyes was no longer swollen but still blue and black , she hated how she looked. She was ashamed she wanted a hood to hide her face. 

She had been taking meals in her room and sleeping a lot. She had a bath drawn and was helped into the tub by two servant girls. 

The hot water stung but she still washed herself ,immersed herself then came up for air. 

For the first time in days she could breathe without it hurting .She was finished and a knock on her door .It was Caitlyn. 

Sansa felt refreshed. She put on a slip and opened the door Caitlyn came in. "Dear ,dear Sansa everyone misses you."Cat said with a worried face. 

Sansa sniffed "Oh mother see my face I look like a-a - horrid raccoon ." then she cried. 

Cat said nothing and gently hugged her ,then guided her daughter to the chair and brushed Sansa's long auburn hair. 

Sansa followed her to the door there was another knock. Alyn Flint holding up winter roses in a vase. 

He nodded at Caitlyn and then when he looked at Sansa eye to eye and smiled. Sansa saw his look was of concern and kindness .She recognized that look, her father had made that look whenever she was ill, or had cried. 

Alyn was not put off by her blackened eyes. He smiled."Sansa it is so good to see you up ,would you break your fast with me ?" 

Caitlyn took the flowers from Sansa after she sniffed them. Sansa nodded and took Alyn's arm and he gently led her to the dining hall. 

They sat down to eggs bacon jam and rolls plus lemon and honey cakes Sansa's favorite. The king ,Ned ,Lord Umber ,Robb, Jon and Arya were all there munching away at the sumptuous morning fare. 

Arya for once did not make a face at her. Jon looked at her with concern. 

King Robert got up and walked over to Sansa placed his large hand on her shoulder."Sweet girl you are very brave and do not worry the monster that did this is on his way to the wall." 

Robert smiled at Alyn then at Ned "Ned I see a good match here .Sansa that boy has been asking about you and making a bloody nuisance of himself to your Maester." 

Sansa said "Thank you your grace ,you and father saved my life." 

King Robert sat back down and said "I would do it again and again I am protector of the realm and so sorry for what happened to you Sansa." 

Sansa looked at Alyn "Would you teach me to fight ?" 

Arya perked up and watched as Alyn smiled "Aye it would be only right for me to help my betrothed learn to defend yourself.'"

Arya said " I too ,sister let me show you how to fire an arrow." 

Sansa was surprised at her sister ."Thank you ,indeed you can ." 

Theon nodded "I too Sansa ,I know my way around a bow ." 

Jon looked at Ned said " A small sword fit for a lady would be in order right father?" 

Alyn smiled at Sansa " Indeed and I say a good crossbow, I shall find you one my sweet fire wolf ." 

The hound stands quietly watching and listening. He smiled when Sansa asked to learn to fight. _The little bird might be a hawk soon ._

Sansa smiled at the hound than she looked with admiration at Alyn . _Alyn is mine for sure_

\--------------------------- justice ---------------------------------------------

Joffery was freezing ,he had never felt such a chill. 

he had bounced around a bit as the cage carriage jostled down rough uneven roads. each dip in the road each bounce Joffery slammed into a bar. 

The bars were ice cold ,his chains were freezing. Joffery would wine ,beg then in frustration say "I am the prince." 

By the time they set up camp for the night Joffery was worse for wear. Benjen Stark opened the cage to bring Joffery some jerky and wine when an arrow whizzed past his head! Joffery yelled "I AM THE PRINCE UNCHAIN ME NOW,I AM THE PRINCE!!" 

Windings were upon them .Yoren and Benjen fought for their life . 

They were five wildings. 

When the chaos stilled ,five Wildings were dead one of them by the opening of the cage . 

In the cart there was no noise .Yoren looked in and shook his head. 

"Ben look the bloody boy is dead". Benjen smiled ," I shall write my brother Lord Stark." 

Joffery was reclined against the bars. An axe was embedded deep between his eyes. He was now in seven hells. 

\------------------------------- Lycan rage ----------------------------------------------

. 

Rokk set out as soon as he noticed his golden rose was missing and so too was the Lord of the Dreadfort. It had been several days and they were getting close 

Jory Cassel and five guards and went riding fast. 

Rokk wolfed out and took to the side woods and off the path slightly so he could run as fast as he could. He was faster than the horses do to his super strength. 

Leg muscles encumbered propelled him to speeds up to 70 miles an hour.

He hoped he could save Margery and was worried his human wolf look would scare her. .

Up ahead in the distance Roose Bolton had Margery on a horse with her arms tied . _Starks dare insult me by refusing a betrothal to my son Daemien. I will take this girl and have first rights with her. If she is willing or not I will have it. If it leads war so be it._

Margery had her mouth gagged so as to not draw unneeded attention to the Bolton crew as they made the journey to the first stop on the way. 

Roose was eager to get there lust and revenge drove him, he was confident that no one notices he was gone everyone was distracted by the attack on the stark girl. 

Rokk saw them ,7 men in armor ,up front was his Margery and riding next to her was The Lord of the Dreadfort and next to him was Ramsey Snow .Rokk growled. It was under the cover of darkness. 

He caught up and out of the woods he leapt . 

Rokk used his claws to quickly rip the throats out of the rear guards ,and leapt collided with next two guards easily killing them. It was quick. 

Now there was three . The three remaining guards rode away as Rokk leapt and took Roose Bolton , once on the ground Roose tried to stab Rokk but the blade broke! 

Rokk beat the dog shit out of him but did not kill him. 

Ramsey saw that he pulled Margery from the horse and ran to the woods dragging her. 

Ramsay followed the runaway guards. 

Jory and his men arrived and tied up Roose Bolton and sent some men to look for Margery. 

Rokk ran up and quickly took Margery , picked her up, removed her gag she gasped as he put her on his shoulder and leapt up high and placed her safely in a tree. 

Ramsay fired an arrow and his eyes bugged out as he saw it bounce off Rokk's face. 

Rokk got to him and ripped the sadist bastards throat out. 

Rokk leapt up took Margery in his arms "Don't be afraid it's me Rokk."He jumped down and placed her safely on her feet. 

He wolfed out to be Rokk again. He had a worried look as he looked into her eyes he expected fear and loathing. He saw surprise and curiosity. 

Margery would not let him go, she said ."You saved me ,you -you really are a wolf." 

Rokk said "Aye ,you know I am still me wolf or human , I love you still. You are pack." 

Margery said with a wry smile ,"Grandmother warned me about wolves, I fancy she would be speechless if she knew ,our secret. Does your father know?" 

Rokk said Aye and so does my brothers and sisters and Jory Cassel." 

Jory Cassel walked up "Rokk ,Roose is not talking." 

Margery asked " Ser Jory what are 'first rights? That man , he said to me he was taking first rights with me soon as he got to me the Dreadfort, it scared me .He tied me ,gagged me!" 

Jory was angrier now "Is that what this was about? I am so glad we got to you in time!" 

" Rokk told Margery that it was an outlawed practice in the north. It was when a Lord of a castle wanted to keep his servants in line would take a girl who was betrothed and rape her before she was married to her intended." 

She shivered ,her eyes got big for a moment then she calmly nodded .Rokk looked at Roose and grinned like a hungry wolf."Father will deal with you." 

They camped out that night Margery slept next to Rokk, both were exhausted. They made it back to Winterfell ,Robb Wylla Jon, Theon and Willas Tyrell who had his forehead wrapped greeted them . 

Roose had clubbed him intending to kill him. In his hurry he left Willas on the floor bleeding from his head wound. 

Roose failed to make sure Mace Tyrell's oldest son was dead. Willas was found by Bran who told his father. With Sansa and now Willas ,Maester Luwin was more than earning his pay. 

Soon Ned and Cat joined them at the gates as their horses were taken to the stables. Roose was draped over his horse tied hand and foot. 

Once roughly taken down Roose was led to the stockade. 

Roose sat in the Winterfell jail. He was angry that he did not see that monster wolf in time. He was angry that his plans failed .He sat and said nothing for days. 

Northmen led by Rokk and Jon went through the dread fort. Down in the castle deep down a dungeon which was dark Rokk could hear groans. 

They found a few people ; 2 men and one woman chained to a all barely alive. 

They had been carved up in places .Jon got sick turned his head to the wall at his side the side and threw up. 

The three survivors were taken to Winterfell ,cleaned up and treated . 

The old man defied Roose by not betrothing his daughter to his bastard son Ramsay. 

So Roose had he ,his son and his daughter thrown in his dungeon. 

King Robert sat in the chair at the high table, Ned Stood he narrowed his eyes. 

"Roose Bolton you are charged with breaking the North 's law by attempting to rape my son's Betrothed ,first rights was by law forbidden centuries ago as is flaying .That law you have broken with the three you imprisoned sitting here ." 

Roose said nothing he just looked at Lord Stark with no expression. 

Rokk could see his eyes they were cold. Rokk sniffed and Roose and he stunk with fear ,it made Rokk smile. 

King Robert was outraged and angry, he interrupted . "Gods Lord Stark if you don't behead soon him I bloody well will!" 

The Kings statement broke the tension and many chuckled and laughed. 

Ned Stark said with a grim face " I sentence you to death Lord Roose Bolton you will be taken to the court yard now." 

It was minor chaos and commotion until everyone was outside and assembled. 

Roose Bolton was silent when he was given the chance to say any last words. He just shook his head and seconds later his head was separated from his shoulders. 

\-----------------------------------Nature-------------------------------------------

The sky had darkened so Cersie and some guards they were making their way to safety, a bolt of lightning struck Queen Cersie Lannister full force. 

The flash was bright, its force sent the guards flying they hit the ground unconscious. Cersie was gone in a second, ground zero . 

This was no trial. This was a sad fact of life , nature spares no one, not Kings and small folk . All are vulnerable to natures whims. 

Jaimie fell to his knees he was so shocked he was catatonic. Jaimie was lost. Tyrion waddled over sat with Jaimie and was quiet. 

King Robert who was in Ned's Solar wept when he heard. 

King Robert gathered Myrcella and Tommen in his arms as he knelt and cried together with his children . 

He was in the process of saying goodbye as Tommen and Myrcella would foster in Winterfell. 

They would have a funeral in Kings Landing then Tommen and Myrcella would return to Winterfell. 

Bran Stark would go with his Betrothed . 

King Robert would also return with them .There was a war council he needed to oversee


	4. Aftermath of  Queen Cersie's Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we get a peek of the aftermath of the loss of Queen Cersei. This chapter will not be as violent as the last one .Two things will happen in this story I want the realm unified ,I hope I can write it well. Alternate Universe this is, I have kicked cannon in the garbage can .Weird changes abound like King Robert with a Brian wow like who could imagine that huh? I ask "if only ,what if?" and say why not :) Stay with me if you can .Bestiality ?Good for dirty jokes I suppose but not in this story. Rokk Stark when human is a super enhanced human ,brilliant, quiet ,strong and brave who loves Margery Tyrell with his whole heart. When he is Lycan he is a fearsome ,ugly monstrous humanoid unkillable ?. To be a protector of the north the quiet man must be mean nasty brutal and without mercy

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the way to King's landing instead of riding his huge red and black stallion ,he gave Fury a rest . 

The king rode in the wheel house to be close to Myrcella and Tommen. When they slept he read the letter that Ned gave him by Caitlyn Tully and Lysa Tully. Ned also wrote a note explaining Cat's dreams Mocking Jay stood out. _Littlefinger you little shit, your days are numbered_

When Cersie died he had wept and held onto his children that is when The fat king Robert began to change. 

He did get drunk for two days .After that he drank tea and weak , watered down wine or ale . 

He knew that wine would be the death of him ,now that such a threat as the one from beyond the wall loomed over the horizon he had to detox. 

Not what he would call it but he said ,"I must stop that horse shit and grow the fuck up!." He said often when offered watered down ale or wine. He meant business. 

The king had been sober for three days before they left Winterfell. He had the shakes and DTs over time they would diminish the King he was a changin'. 

He had a long talk with his good brother Ser Jaimie the day before they left. The talk was one sided. 

The King listened, nodded and apologized as a grieving Jaimie angrily yelled ,scolded and outright told him off about how he treated his sister and neglected his kids. 

The coup de grace was when Jaimie told King Robert he was their really father . 

Jaimie hoped to enrage King Robert when he told him , expected to fight him as he gripped his sword. 

Ours is the fury ? Not what Jaimie got at all ,unexpectedly , Robert who was sober shed a tear! 

Here was a King that was filled with regret and sadness because actually he did understand why . 

He knew his ill treatment of his Queen drove Cersie to Jaimie's arms. 

It was a bitter pill for him to swallow sober . King Robert realized too late what kind of marriage he believed he could have had now it will never be , Cersie was gone . The children could have been his and he blamed himself. 

He was looking down then finally looked at Ser Jaimie vulnerable ,tears stinging his eyes ,he said "I have my bastards throughout this bloody kingdom I don't blame Cersie or you. 

You Have every right to be angry not I." King Robert shook his head ," Oh Gods Jaimie she is really gone ." The King wept ,shaking all over. 

Jaimie wept with him ,a sort of friendship was beginning. Jaimie never thought he would see King robert being honest and reasonable. It was so sad it took lightning from the heavens to bring the King to his senses. King Robert then shared plans he had for changes. Jaimie Lannister was shocked at the ideas but could not argue with the wisdom behind them . 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd was gathered outside the Sept of Bealor and an atmosphere of calm sadness could be seen in many faces. 

Tywin, Kevan , and Genna Lannister along with many cousins stood looking sad . 

Oberon Martell, Sarella Sand on furlough from the Citadel represented The Martels. They had stone like face to hide their true feelings. 

Stannis Baratheon ,Melisandre, Selese ,Sir Loras ,Renley Baratheon were there representing the Storm lands. 

Benjen Stark had a serious look on his face . 

They all stood among hundreds of people from around the realm. Hundreds more of the common people and small folk crowded close to the steps standing room only . 

The fat Grand Septon with a smug face was to the point and cautioned everyone loudly ,his jowls and triple chin shaking as he preached. 

"Follow the faith of the 7 for no man or woman can know when their life would be over. Not you ,you, or you! We are all sinners in the hands of angry gods. You can't rely on magic to save you ,you can't see it in a afire , only adhering to the faith of the 7 will you go to the 7 heavens .You know of the act of the Stranger striking our Queen ,may she rest in peace." 

It was chilling and Jaimie frowned _How dare he use my dear Cerise's funeral to spew warnings like that ._

Melisandre smirked at the fat Septon. She knew that she saw things in the flames and she was certain magic had returned to the world. 

The rest of that day King Robert greeted people .He was able to convince Stannis to be his hand. Tywin Lannister turned it down he insisted on having Bran Stark foster in The rock .Tywin wanted to see the Stark boy his granddaughter was betrothed to. 

That made it easier , King Robert did not even have to ask ,Tywin to go North with him. He knew it would be a while therefore Tommen, Myrcella would go to Casterly Rock. he was going to send a raven to the north to have Bran Stark come south . 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day The King Sat on his throne. He felt alone like never before. No Queen sneering at his side or gossiping conspirationally to him about this or that Lord and lady. 

There was no Jon Aryn with his clearing of throat when Robert was out of line. Seated was his new hand Stannis . 

King Robert was sober , serious and down to business he proceeded. 

He had been training every morning. To get his strength back King Robert carried different sized logs as he did when he was young . 

He would spar with sword and hammer to build speed and sharpen his fighting skills. 

He would jog for a half hour. As his belly shrunk his back hurt less and his knees did not hurt like they did. He was making progress. 

It took a few moons for everyone to arrive for the funeral. The royal workout he decided was to be his habit for the rest of his life. 

"Good people of the realm first let us deal with a traitor to the crown Petyr Baelish." 

Littlefinger was brought out in chains. King Robert had all the proof he needed including a well hidden diary that was found .King Robert ordered his holdings and apartments searched .More letters from Lysa were found , all of which led to Littlefinger's undoing. 

A block was on the floor with a bucket. Illian Pain his big muscular arms holding a long handled double-headed , razor sharp axe in hand waited for King Robert to give the call. 

"Petyr Baelish you are found guilty of treason, embezzlement ,fraud, and the murder of Jon Aryn .The fact that in order for you to get revenge on Brandon Stark you plunged the realm in a war and caused the death of House Targaryen of which I played an unwitting part all these years." 

Oberon smiled at Littlefinger ,a death smile as the 'Red Viper' now knew who else to blame now for the death of his sister and her little ones. 

Littlefinger did not flinch or smile when he said "Chaos is a latter." as he was led to the block. 

King Robert said "I sentence you to death .Ser Payne NOW!" 

Littlefinger was at once without a head and the realm with one less sinister conniving weasel. 

Once everyone returned to the Throne room The King sat back down with a less serious demeanor. 

"Ser Jaimie Lannister please come forward. I need you to tell us the reason behind your king slaying. 

Jaimie was reluctant at first but then began in a clear and loud voice explain all that the Mad King had done. 

The audience was held spell bound . 

He finished by looking at Oberon "My only regret was that I could not save Elia and her children ,that is to my shame and will forever be." 

King Robert said "Ser Jaimie is to no longer to be referred to as King slayer but the as he is savior of King's Landing he will be The Golden lion .Further more by Royal Decree I relive Ser Jaimie of being a King's Guard. He is free to marry and provide hairs for the West lands. 

"People of the realm a rumor sparked by Littlefinger that could have sparked another war will be squashed this day. 

Renley please come forward and read the decree signed by The grand Septon and by you my Master of Laws. 

Renley was all smiles as if he was working the crowd he had charisma and charm. He stood and read 

"I King Robert Baratheon first of my name King of the Andals and the First men in honor to my dearly departed wife Queen Cersie Baratheon do adopt my children Tommen Baratheon and Myrcella Baratheon. In every conceivable way now they are my heirs ." Renley finished and walked up to his nephew and niece and hugged them . Stannis lips turned up in a slight smile. 

Jaimie smiled at his now nephew and niece ,he too had been distant now he fancied himself a good uncle. King Robert had done as he said he would and it was amazing how likeable the Stag was becoming. 

The King was happy and it showed. Then he motioned for some people to bring in two big wood boxes. The king walked down and looked inside and chuckled . Tywin got up and walked over looked in and nodded at King Robert. 

Tommen and Myrcella were brought forward one at a time holding Jaimie's hand .The first one was Tommen he gasped and smiled .Tywin said pick one grandson. 

Tommen placed his hand in the crate of baby male lions the first one to pad up to his hands roared ,or tried to . 

Tommen picked him up and said "You are Ser Roar and you shall be in good company with my other cats." King Robert and Jaimie laughed at that it was too cute .Tommen was a good child and unbeknown to them had a mild form of Asperger's syndrome he was not 'neuro-typical, but in this time nobody knew of such words .Hence his obsession with cats. 

Myrcella was brought up took her time as she made sure to pet every lioness .Then she closed her eyes and took one. She opened them and said "You are my Joanna ." The people who saw this smiled. It was a happy thing. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night the lords and many of the small people gathered in the Dragon pit . 

The Night Watch had captured two wights a dead little girl and a grown man .The grown dead man had part of his face removed and his belly had a massive hole one could see his spine from it. The Little girl had half of her hair missing including her right ear ,her nose and right cheek. Clearly they were wights ,undead and they stunk from inside the box . 

King Robert spoke once again."In the north Ser Jaimie and I witnessed an unbelievable threat that the realm faces. Undead Giant Spider which is being kept on ice in the north." 

Some laughed ,some looked bored like Twin Lannister and Mace Tyrell but most were quiet. Melisandre watched with keen interest she had seen the Night King in a vision from the fire . 

King Robert held up his hand and said "Careful ,if we mock what we do not understand the penalty for our arrogance could be total annihilation. Ranger Stark brings us proof let us all see the damned things ! 

The box was open then the two wights ran out snarling , screeching just looking otherworldly and foreboding. Even the little girl wight as straining at her chains to attack anyone she could reach. 

Oberon looked at Sarella his most brilliant of daughters. She looked frightened . The red Viper thought _I must tell Doran of this .Dorne must help ,if he likes it or not I and my daughters will go north._

Lord Harlaw of the Iron islands looked on with grim fascination. _So this could be the end or it could be the new age of heroes. What is dead can't die yet before me these dead are not resting. By the tentacles of the drowned god I must convince Balon of this! They need to be stopped._

King Robert said "This is no mummer show. At stake is all who hold the breath of life in their lungs . 

As protector of the realm I am leading an army to the north. We must stop the great other up there to make it safe for humanity everywhere else. Who is with me ?" 

The red priestess walked up to King Robert and spoke to him."I see a group of heroes who can face this and save all life .A stag, a lion, wolves and dragons. To unite the realm . I saw them and I saw names your grace .I have never before seen such a clear vision. You are the Stag, Ser Jaimie is the Lion, Daenerys has three dragons, the wolves plural are Robb, Rokk, Jon and Ned Stark .Do you believe me?" 

King Robert paused his jaw was dropped , somehow when she talked The King saw a red glow all around the Priestess of R'llor. Then he recovered from his shock and said "Yes ,your glowed bright red as you explained your vision ,I saw fire around you by the gods you really saw us!" 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jon Snow arrived at Kings Landing with Bran Stark. Jaimie walked up and greeted them smirking ."Welcome to the shit pit called King's Landing." 

Jon smiled, pet ghost and then said "It does have quite an odor. Even Ghost has not been sniffing the air. " 

Jon laughed ," Here Ser Jaimie father thought it best to have Bran foster down south instead of Myrcella and Tommen up North. War is coming ." 

Jon handed Jaimie the scroll he read it then took it to King Robert . 

King Robert was happy " Good, good very well Jon my children will be going with their grandfather so Bran can accompany them. Tywin was asking me to send a raven north now I shall let the fine feathered messenger fly east instead. 

"He had a serious gaze at Bran . 

"You will be scrutinized by the old lion himself. I warn you my daughter means the world to me. Have a care how you treat her young wolf." 

Bran nodded quietly , standing with Summer at his side the dire wolf looked up at King Robert. 

Myrcella walked up with her lioness cub on a leash. Bran bent down and Joanna let him pet her lion fur. Summer padded up and the two sniffed each other, bumped noses and were amiable. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Meanwhile in the Iron Islands Balon Greyjoy has a meetings .He sends 250 long Ships and 500 Iron born lead by Victarion Greyjoy to attack the Rills . 

He also smiled when he sent 250 more long ships ,the rest of their fleet with 500 more Iron born led by Euron Greyjoy to attack the Westland's. He had Lord Harlaw beaten up and sent back to the ten towers ."Stay in your castle and read your bloody books !" Lord Harlaw instead headed back to Kings landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iron Born will be Iron Born ! Ned's ward Theon Greyjoy is still in Winterfell. Hmm what will Ned do with him huh?


	5. king   Robert  North of the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First this story is dark in parts yet it is also bright in parts .Last chapter and this chapter set in motion a lot of things that never happened in cannon .No War of Five kings will be fought in this story ,no battle of the bastards either. This time the realm is more ready for the Long Night mostly , stinking Iron Born notwithstanding .Read on y'all:)Robert and Jaimie return to Winterfell .We visit Dany and her dragons in her case I borrowed some from canon but heck you will see.

\---------------------------------weeks before -------------------------------------------------------------

The day he left for kings landing Jon woke up ,once again ,he decided he would hold out for the girl of his dreams. He told Rokk who swore Jon wasn't mad and he assured him he would not tell anyone the details of Jon's dream . Robb overheard them ,smiled and decided he too would be mum about it. 

The triplets were connected somehow so usually when one was around the other two found themselves close by. Jon was added as a baby so he was connected with them despite being their cousin . 

\------------------------Ale and potatoes-----------------------------------------------------

Ned stark sits in his Solar discussing the ravens he received. With Cat , Robb and Rokk . 

It is a monthly family meeting with their oldest sons minus Jon Stark. As usual all four enjoy mugs of Northern ale and salted potato strips fried in butter . 

. Ned said "Our King has been unusual ,I can of a truth say he has changed for the better." 

Cat nodded affirmative ,she looked up from the scroll she had just read, the first of many. 

She knew that her Lord husband has read each and everyone one. 

The four of them, her triplets and her Lord husband were very close, she missed Jon . 

To include her was expected yet still she couldn't help feeling like it was an honor to be there . 

Ned had a drink of ale and smiled " The fact he gave Jon a boat and crew to reach Essos so he can bring Daenerys North ,I do hope he can. We need her dragons. 

Cat smiled when she said "She will be a daughter as well , if she agrees." 

Rokk smiled "I do believe our Jon who turns down the offer of betrothals every time might find he has to negotiate um better." 

Robb laughed ,"Jon will kiss her and ---"

Rokk laughed "He will be wrapped around her little finger ." 

Ned rolled his eyes ,"Our son will be in over his head ." 

Cat laughed Rokk looked at Cat, "Ghost is with him. Jon told me he turns down betrothals because in a great part the same dream that he can't forget. I can't tell you what he dreams of for it is up to him to do that." 

Ned said changing the subject ,"Our King legitimized Tommen and Myrcella. They are now definitely Baratheon's before all the Gods." 

Cat smiled, "I say good to that , Bran was a good host to Tommen and Myrcella his betrothed. The match is legitimate that way ." 

Robb said "Our Bran had fun playing knights and dragons with them ,he kept them away from Joffery. Bran's eyes were big when he learned Myrcella is his betrothed." 

Cat smiled "Your Margery still is happy with you Rokk even when she saw your wolf side." 

Rokk's face was reddened a bit when he said "Aye the girl can kiss too ." 

Robb said "My Wylla is too ,we Starks men are lucky." 

Ned said "Aye that we are " 

He smiled at Cat ."Bran will foster at the rock until they are marrying age. She is one year older than Bran you know ." 

They all laughed about that because usually it was the maid that was younger and a man had to wait for his betrothed to be of age. 

As for Jon's dream, lately he had it every night ,he dreamed of , _three huge dragons , below them a tiny woman. He focused on the tiny woman .She was the most lovely girl he had ever seen Silver blond hair braided, sweet kissable looking face and lips, her eyes amethyst. She wore a white dress down to her knees and sandals .She pet a white dire wolf then looked right at him and blew him a kiss._

\-----------------------------------------King Robert ---------------------------------------------------

\--- Horns sounded and Sansa came to her father's Solar. She excitedly pounded the door. Ned shot up eyes wide then he heard him, "FATHER THE KING IS HERE AGAIN !" 

They got up with Ned and walked out to the courtyard, Sansa and Arya with Rickon in tow. 

King Robert was smiling broadly, beard shaven off ,his gut was no longer so pronounced. His arms were muscular once again . 

He was riding his horse and got off of the horse with ease he hadn't had in years. He looked much better. 

This time it wasn't as grand ,King Robert had his entourage, some guards and Jaimie Lannister who had a genuine smile on his face rode in behind King Robert. 

The King greeted each Stark laughing and then got serious when he looked back at .Ned I need to speak with you in your solar ." 

Ned nodded ,Aye come your grace there is still plenty of ale left ." King Robert walked in and sat ."Lord Stark , Stannis is now my hand ,he is keeping things in order as Ser Jaimie and I decided to travel back north and freeze our balls off." 

The king roared with laughter as Ned smiled ,at least King Robert has his humor still. 

Ned got serious said "Your grace what is it you need to tell me?" 

The king said "Between us Ned call me Robert." 

Ned smiled and said "Aye. "v King Robert looked down then up at Ned. "Gods Ned I was fooled .To think that I killed most of my cousins because of the great lie by one Petyr Baelish . " 

He sighed with a sad look ," No thanks to my hatred I only have two of my cousins left . Gods Ned I must face one at the Wall. I need you at my side to do that ." 

Ned was surprised shook his head as if he was trying to shake water from his hair."Robert am I hearing things right ?" 

Robert shook his head "Daenerys , I sent that poor girl a scroll as I sent you one about her being betrothed to Jon Stark. 

I was a real hate filled mad man with my venom worse than an adder for all dragons. 

Your sister Lyanna freely married one of her own free will and I foolishly believed Littlefinger's lie." 

Ned nodded sadly "Aye we went to war for that lie and lost so much ." 

Robert said earnestly "We need Daenerys on our side .It is why I wrote her but she may have burned it ,I would have." 

Ned said "Robert ,Rokk and I will accompany you and Ser Jaimie to the wall in five days I know this will be hard but the old gods are with us." 

King Robert sipped his ale not wanting to get drunk. He was happy that Ned agreed. His shame was almost too great to bear and he was glad Ned Stark did not scold him . 

\---------------------------------------King's landing --------------------------------------------------

Jon sat down after breaking his fast and took quill in hand . It was time to tell her.

**From Jon Stark To Queen Daenerys Targaryen,**

**Greetings from Westeros hope this letter finds you and your dragons well and happy.**

**I had to see my little brother Bran off or I would have left this place to see you sooner. He fosters at the rock with his betrothed Myrcella .**

**Daenerys they are a good match .Bran's betrothed has a pet lioness named Joanna and Bran has a dire wolf named Summer. Can you believe those two creatures get on well ,Daenerys ,they are cute pets .**

**Soon you will have two sisters ,4 brothers and one husband. You see ,I have two sisters who are as different as night is from day.**

**Sansa loves to sew and embroider she is in love with Alyn Flint ,good thing as she is his betrothed.(ha)**

**Arya my younger sister loves to ride horses she races her brothers and wins many times. Arya is good at the bow and arrow for her bulls' eyes are not rare. Arya even wants to learn sword fighting.**

**I wanted to meet you for some time .**

**I firmly believe I dreamt of you. I am the third born of a set of triplets. To Lord Eddard and lady Caitlyn Tully Stark .To their dismay I have turned down every betrothal offer .**

**I have dreamed of a white blond haired girl with amethyst eyes standing in front of three huge dragons .**

**Daenerys she was petting a white dire wolf with red eyes . She blew me a kiss.**

**I awoke and realized it has be you .**

**There now, I told you of my dream .**

**I travel with my dire wolf you will see him. I sail to Mereen I leave on the morrow.**

**Please be safe my Daenerys and I hope your dragons will be safe too they must be growing.**

**I hope we shall talk of many things when I arrive. Girl of my dreams as you must be I would blow a kiss back but it would be better to kiss you in person .**

**Kindest regards**

**Jon Stark**

\------------------------------------------First Southern king to visit the wall -------------------

Lords of different houses make their way to Winterfell. Lord Royce representing the Vale. 

Edmure Tully of the Riverlands. 

Mace Tyrell and his Mother Oleana represented Highgarden . 

Of Dorne ,Oberon Martell ,Elia , Obara ,Nymeria, Sarella sand Tyene Sand. 

King Robert greeted each one with laughter and his usual charm ,he was the only one who drank watered ale. The Lords and ladies all ate ,danced and had a ball . They rested a whole day. Jaimie had a few cold ones with Tyrion who decided they should stay in Winterfell . 

Caitlyn Stark sat with Jaimie and Tyrion she felt sorry for Jaimie though she did not approve of incest between siblings. She really liked Tyrion his wit and laughter was infectious. 

All who hadn't seen were shown the giant spider and the wights. Oberon whistled ,he was amazed he never knew a spider could grow so big. His Sand Snakes were disgusted ,it smelled and it chilled them to the bone to see such a creature. Mace Tyrell still decided to go along with Big Jon umber ,Lord Karstark and Dacey Mormont to the wall . The little fat man was no fighter. Olena was furious . 

"You oaf do you really want to end it all in this wasteland?" 

Rokk walked up patted Mace, "Do listen to her Mace she worries for you ,you are welcome to stay here." 

Olena said "Oh poof he won't listen Rokk. His ego is bigger by far than any sense he has in that dense head of his. .Do look after your soon to be good father Rokk please?" 

Rokk smelled fear from The Queen of Thorns ,he smiled knowing why , "Aye ,Mace I will be your shadow at the wall I promise." 

Olena looked at Rokk up and down as if she was inspection goods at a market and patted him on his wide shoulder ,she noticed how solid he was ,"Very well see that you do ." 

That night some had agreed to follow their King north of the wall for the summit with Mance Rader. 

\-----------------------------------The Wall -------------------------------------------------------------

King Robert and the group arrived with the only trouble being the cold. Martels were very bundled up . Hot desert to cold tundra was quite a change.

It took a few days before King robert could talk with Maester Aemon . 

Each day King Robert was told the old Maester wasn't well and needed to sleep. 

Ned Stark passed a note to Samwell Tarley, after that King Robert was invited in to see Maester Aemon the next day . 

"Come in your grace ." The old Targaryen said as he made his way to king Robert. 

"On the wall we do not involve ourselves with the politics of the realm do you understand King Robert?" Aemon spoke direct but not loud nor with any anger . 

King Robert took that opening to tell The old Maester everything :from The true source of the lie that began Robert's rebellion ,his spending all his time whoring and drinking himself to an early grave ,his horrid behavior to The Targaryen's and how ashamed he was . 

The old Maester listened then said ,"King Robert it takes a strong man to admit such things ,that makes you a better man than many think you are .You were a wounded man , King robert love is the death of duty yours was worsened by sad grief at the loss of Lyanna of which you blamed my house for. 

Now it is good that you know different. If I may say you have many battles ahead and burned bridges are difficult but not impossible to rebuild. 

This is your first step and it is a good one do not give up ." Maester Aemon patted King Robert on the shoulder. 

"King Robert was taken back ,this man was gentle ,wise .Robert held back a tear ,cleared his throat and said, "Thank you so much you are a remarkable man ,I am so glad to have met you . 

Now for the reason we are here do you know of the threat the realm faces beyond the wall?" 

Maester Aemon said ,"Aye it is disturbing .I felt the leg of that giant ice spider a creature of legend and to find out it does exist well it was disturbing "

King Robert then explained the threat of the Night king and what he knew .The king told him that he would meet with Mance Rader. 

King Robert said "Gods we need dragons ,I have sent Jon Stark to see your great- great niece Daenerys . "

He laughed " Young Jon would have gone without my call to or my ships anyway. I have called off any and all assassinations Gods the poor girl ,what a monster I was, like that bloody Night king we face ." 

Maester Aemon nodded "As I said don't give up , build those bridges you have burnt. I will help you by writing a letter to my great-great niece." 

They shared a glass of ale and Robert could attempt to make the old meister laugh with witty stories of his youth. Maester Aemon did enjoy the company. 

\--------------------------beyond the wall -------------------------------------------------------

The group that left Winterfell were now trudging through the snow ,the wind howled and toes were numb with a cold that was relentless. 

They saw smoke of fires up in the distance and walked a little bit faster. 

King Robert said "Have a care do not freeze your balls off let us walk faster. " Dacey Mormont sighed ,Nymeria tilted her head "That's your problem King not us ladies .' 

Robert laughed his ass off as the rest got a good laugh from that as well . 

Rokk stops sniffs the air and wolfs out , many look at him in shock ,Rokk yelled "I smell the dead arm yourselves NOW!". Rokk 8 foot as the bear he faced ,football takle3s the undead wight bear and ripped its throat out. 

The huge padded paw the wight raised then back handed Rokk with his paw , Rokk went flying . Rokk lept back and using super strength ripped the bear in half .Rokk was panting. Nobody saw him but mace who was wide eyed staring in unbelief. 

It was chaos. Mace Tyrell was bitten in the arm, scratched until Dacey using a dragon glass dagger stabbed the wight and it dropped . Rokk smiled and went after another wight that almost hit Dacey. Rokk was quick.

Oberon used his spear as his sand snakes they surrounded Tyene who was weaponless. 

King Robert was pissed when he saw Ned fall from a hit to the head. ,Robert was wide eyed furious he took ice from Ned and ran . 

Ned was unconscious , Robb was fighting at his fallen father's side along with the great Jon . 

King Robert ran to the dead horse he saw standing and swung Ice up at an arc beheading the dead horse and cutting the torso of the White walker. The White walker shattered and the battle was over. 

King Robert expected more but was glad that he still stood and looked over to see how the rest fared. 

King Robert saved the group. 

Robb Stark and the great Jon brought Mace Tyrell and Lord Karstark who had a nasty gash on the side of his face from the wight bear ,back to the wall to get medical aid Rokk went along to look after the wounded and his good father. 

\---------------------------------Daenerys --------------------------------------------------

_She Dreams of a white dire wolf in front of her and a red dragon behind them a Weirwood tree . As she looked at the white dire wolf it morphed into the most handsome face she had ever seen . His face had dark black eyes with hints of deep purple on the edges. His other face features masculine and pleasing to Dany's eyes. His hair long black and curly. Unbeknown to Daenerys it was the face of Jon Stark . Four words Blood of your blood appeared over the handsome face._

This dream was the same one she has dreamed since she was young. She would wake up with a longing. 

Essos Dany trains her dragons to come if called in Valyrian. Drogon was the largest of the ever growing well fed dragons. 

Well fed for they were smart enough to fly to the sea and eat from its bounty when they were trudging through the red waste. 

Rhaegal and Viserion would scoop up fish and seaweed while Drogon would dive deeper and scoop up crabs and flounders . and the three would drop the sea food in front of Dany and her entourage. They flew fast and were able to make more than two trips in some places closer to the coast. 

The three dragons made a game of this .They would play in the sky too, looping the loop and defying the ground those magnificent dragons had a ball . People liked watching the dragons play in the sky too. 

All three were almost large enough to ride. They were toddler dragons . Each of them can live a few centuries. Daenerys developed a system of commands all she needed was to whisper them and he Dragons could hear them. Her children were smart creatures on par with humans . 

As they were about to go to Astapor Dany recalled what has led her to this point. Captive to blue lipped Pyatt Pree had her chained to the wall till her children roasted him alive in red hot dragon fire. 

Now she was about to gain an army selling Drogon to the sickening slaver in Astapor . 

The Slaver insulted her in Valyrian as Dany played dumb ,Missandai interpreted leaving out the insults of course. 

That made Dany's lips curl up slightly. She was given the whip. As Drogon was given to him he began to fly up. 

Drogon saw everything, heard everything he was angry. Who did this stupid human think he was to talk to his mother like that. 

He looked at his mother waiting as he flapped his wings as she said to the salver in perfect Valyrian "I speak your language fool, and turned to her new Unsullied army and broke the whip. You are free now ! You can go live where you like I have broke the slaver staff. " 

They banged their spears in unison unmoving. Dany said," My friends go kill those masters " She smiled at Missandai and looked at Drogon . she winked at him. Drogon saw her wink. If he could smile he would have. 

Drogon flew up high taking the Slaver with him. 

Higher and higher Drogon flew painfully yanking the Slaver's arm out of its socket ,the Slaver hanging on by the chain . The leather wrapped around his wrist. It was digging into his skin tighter as Drogon flew higher. The master panicked and Drogon roared loudly then melted the chain the Slaver fell landing hard on his back breaking many bones . Grey worm immediately jammed his spear into his chest ending him. 

Masters were slaughtered after Drogon melted the city gates. Unsullied ran in and made easy work of the slave masters. 

Dany was put on hundreds of new freed slaves and unsullied shoulders as they cheered and called her 'Mysha' . 

It made her shed a tear she was so honored and happy .If she is their mother than she is more than a breaker of chains she is now Mysha mother/redeemer . 

Her three dragons had grown phenomenally ,magically it would seem ,on the way to Yunkai. v

They now each were between 245 to 250 feet, with wing spans between 250 and 300 ft and when they stood they were each around 20 feet high. 

Massive ,smart ,they each love their mother with all their hearts. 

Her dragons burned the masters there and word was spreading as Slavers bay was gradually turning to Dragon's bay. 

The fact that all the liberated slaves feel a deep love for her made the dragons feel a kind of kinship with them . 

Deep down bubbling to the surface of Queen Daenerys' ambitions had been a longing to belong to the man of her dreams . 

She received 3 letters each one she shared with Missandai and Jorah . 

She read the scroll from Jon Stark's first. She saw the dire wolf seal read it and kissed the parchment it was written on. She knew . 

She was in her chamber room high in the pyramid in Mereen. She had a glass of white wine and a plate of toast with sweet pear preserves .She was eating a lot as she was sad about Ser Jorah. 

Ser Jorah had been found out . He was enraged when she sent him away. His pride was wounded. 

He was not as bright as he should have been because he was found out . 

Jorah then said to hells with it ,cut his losses and fled north to Bravos. 

Jorah would have a lady to be his. He was lucky, he found a pretty young rich widow who could even cook in Bravos . 

For once he was happy so was his new wife Tisha .The man of Bear island would live the rest of their lives together there. 

Daenerys read the scroll Aemon Targaryen sent her. He told her of the events with the giant spider and the wights and of his meeting with King Robert .She shivered as she read about them . 

Then she tilted her head to the side and huffed at how her great -great uncle had actually listened to king Robert . His confession was strange ,could she even bring herself to trust this King ? 

She wished she could have got her hands on Petyr Baelish he would have burned. 

He told her of the Starks how good a man was Eddard .He told her of the deal with Cregan stark how dragon should marry a dire wolf and it would be a song of ice and fire. That she had not heard before she hoped that was true. 

Dany knew now that Jon Stark was the one she had seen ,it made her smile. Aemon assured her they understand her power and about the need for her dragons ,for the sake of all humanity. 

Dany shuddered when she thought what evil it must be north of the wall ! 

**King Robert Baratheon first of his name ,King of the Andals ,the first men protector of the realm ,**

**To Princess Daenerys Targeryon**

**If you are reading this that means you have not burned this scroll, good. I am ashamed to say I was both a fool and a kinslayer.**

**You are my cousin. Lord Ned Stark was angry at me the idea of sending assassins after children appalled him. Our friendship was broken over that.**

**So why am I writing you to apologize?**

**I am no fool, nothing I ever say will gain your trust .**

**As king I have called off any and all assassinations .**

**I have even given Jon stark 15 ships to bring him to you safely. You are not the last Dragon as long as Maester Aemon lives ,he is old but I hope he has more twilight years to enjoy before the stranger visits that wise man.**

**If you are still reading then I will get to the point. The threat of the long night is real.**

**Each person , man, woman, boy or girl that dies he can raise up as a meat puppet to march in his army.**

**The wights sleep not, they tire not and they don't eat nor drink, The Night king is in control of all the White walkers riding those horrifying dead horses like macabre generals over wights.**

**Animals ,bears, dead mammoths ,dead Giants all wights .**

**I may be an arse ,a fool, a horrid man , but I am not mad.**

**There is a dead giant spider as big as a bloody full grown horse in Winterfell.**

**There are wights kept there. I am the first King to ever go beyond the wall.**

**I am the first to kill a bloody White Walker with Ned Stark's valyrian steel sword.**

**I am now the first king to ask a Targeryon for help in decades ,Daenerys the realm needs you and your dragons for you see ,fire kills wights.**

**If you decide you do want to help make please make your way to Winterfell as soon as you can.**

**sincerely**

**king Robert Baratheon**

Daenerys read the whole thing .She smirked when she read the letter. 

_The Usurper needs me does he ?Fifteen ships would be enough .Such stories he tells. If true do I help or stay here . I will ask Jon when he gets here._ Dany thought about it all for a long time for if the 'usurper' was writing her it must really be serious. 

She hated with the heat of a million dragons that man but what about the realm. 

She would wait for her Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter the summit and more :)


	6. the king and his  group return from the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mace tyrell returns and he is a mess.Rokk talks with Olena Tyrell and The King shares the new deal hammered out by the summit.

\------------------------------------Olena Tyrell ---------------------------------------------------------

Olena Tyrell was by now accustomed to the cold in a way ,the cold felt good on her face yet she also enjoyed the new golden yellow and grey fur coat with cloak Garland bought for her in Wintertown.

She at first began observing everything that was going on she now had an idea of how wrong she was about the north. Olena saw the Northerners as more savvy than people in the south gave them credit for . She was also quite pleased with their hospitality. 

Margery's betrothed Rokk saved her life, this act the Queen of thorns will never forget . 

Brave ,stupid , and yet successful. and definitely someone that warrant closer attention. Unlike her son Rokk was quiet and respectful. She would get to know him better as soon as she saw to her son . She was mortified by the sight of that ghastly giant spider. 

_My son Scratched by a wight snow bear, white walkers ,Dire wolves so large the pups the size of bug full grown mastiffs in this world once again after hundreds of years .Why have the Gods allowed me to see such things?_

Olena was also surprised about the Stark girl being a warg .She had overheard Arya telling her mother about wolf dreams and it was unbelievable. 

Olena heard everything sipping her tea as she rocked in the chair covered by a blanket on her lap as she enjoyed the brisk air. She seemed to be reading a scroll. She may be old but her hearing was sharp as ever. 

Arya said in a low voice as she scratched behind Nymeria's ears." I was on a hunt in my dreams it was at night . As dark as it was I could see everything in white ,grey and black .Why is this ? " 

Caitlyn smiled she too ran her fingers through Nymeria thick coat. Nymeria panted and appeared to 'doggy-smile 'wagging her tail ,she was enjoying the attention. 

Caitlyn looked around then in a low voice ."Can you tell me anymore my little wolf?" 

Arya nodded and went on " Mother not only could I smell the prey but the kill itself felt good .The rabbit tasted good. Will I be a wolf like Rokk ?". 

Caitlyn smiled "No -no you are a little right now wolf . "

Cat hugged her saying ,daughter you are a warg." 

Arya looked happy at that, then she said. 

”Mother it was strange but I wasn't scared. I woke with the taste of the kill in my mouth when I had to wipe my mouth there was blood, I wiped it off my face with this." 

Arya handed the cloth to Cat with the wiped blood. Lady Stark took it folded it and placed it in her bag she had strapped over her shoulder. 

Then she told the little wolf ,"Arya this is supernatural and good ,you are a true girl of the first men, of the north . Your father and I have studied the history of The old north I think you should too .You have the same ability as Starks of old , so does Robb, Bran ,Sansa and Jon .Arya all of you are of the first men , Stark is an ancient house read the history ,knowledge is powerful daughter. 

Olena heard everything _Who would think such a thing possible, to see through the eyes of an animal . Lady stark is now much more wolf than trout interesting indeed. We are joining houses with one full of magic._ Olena smiled at that _Gods what magic has this world had all along ?_ She chuckled to herself . 

king Robert and the group with him had their horses canter into the Winterfell court yard .Two of the larger horses were pulling a carriage .Olena slowly got up and walked to the edge of the side walk under the overhang. 

The king had his right forearm wrapped ,Ser Jaimie had scratches on his forehead that had healed. 

Lord Stark had bandages around his waist hidden by his gambeson. Lord Stark ran to Lady stark who seeing no outward bandages collided with him hugging him tight he winced but held her close anyway kissed her than they broke the embrace. 

Caitlyn ran her hand on his chest checking a with a concerned look. Ned looked down seeing his daughter also having a look of concern. He ruffled Arya's hair and then winced as he crouched to pet Nymeria . The wight blade grazed him and he fell back which lessened the impact. King Robert then picked up 'ice' . No Lord Stark was sore but the bruises will heal. 

Then his Dire-Wolf named Momma who adopted Ned as her human wandered out and licked his face then sniffed his gambeson. 

Momma wolf whined yet Ned hugged the huge wolf who was big as a small horse ,she to him was like a faithful big dog she had a 'collie lean' .She was his and Cat's wolf indeed. Cat considered momma Wolf belonged to her too even though Lady stark wasn't a warg like her Ned . 

Olena could see that everyone was showing battle some wounds from the wight attack. 

The Meister passed her walking out to greet King Robert. Rokk had some scratches on his right shoulder and arm but they were originally deep gashes they had healed but not as quick ,the evil magic behind them was strong. 

Rokk really missed Margery . Margery rushed out to see Rokk while Olena The Queen of Thorns was helped over to them quickly with by Garland's help . 

Rokk jumped off his horse and went to immediately to help Mace Tyrell out of the carriage he was in provided by Castle Black. 

The fat middle aged man sported bandages around his head where the wight Snow bear has swiped him ,it was a scratch but not to Mace Tyrell 

.It was a battle wound .A bragging right it would be if he wasn't scared out of the meager wits he had . Mace nearly lost his fat head if Rokk hadn't been there in time to save him . Mace was lucky. Maces ' left calf was wrapped where he had been bitten by a little girl wight . 

She had no cheek skin to hide her jaw and took a hunk of skin and muscle from Lord Tyrell's calf.

Mace limped wide eyed as if in a daze. 

Had the wight child been bigger she may have bit through bone. 

Mace stumbled as he was helped , looking around like he was dumbfounded and disoriented. 

Mace kept saying "god's they are real, !" Lord Tyrell said this over and over as if he was a broken record. 

Flabbergasted ,shocked ,still after the long journey back was scared to death. 

Olena Tyrell got to him "You had to go with them ,Gods look at you !" 

Mace "Gods they are real Oh gods!" 

Olena sighed "You said it enough do you think the gods are deaf son!" 

Mace now looked at his mother as he was helped to sit in her rocking chair. He looked at Rokk who was now holding hands with Margery. 

Mace said "Mother I -I saw our soon to be good son ka-kill a snow bear buy the Gods .I -I saw them Gods they are real oh gods!" 

Olena said "Mace don't just sit there you oaf go see to your wounds go see the meister "

Garland had a concerned look as he spoke" Rokk, lad do tell me later what happened ." Garland helped Mace hobble to the sick room. 

Olena asked Rokk, "you helped him by killing a bear ?" 

Rokk said "Aye an undead wight bear ." 

Olena thought then said "Mace is an oaf and chief among his faults are answering matters before he hears them. His sad lack of critical thinking and impulsiveness have been a frustration for me Mistakes in judgments are legion but he is not one to tell a fib. " Olena paused then asked "Rokk do tell lad what happened?" 

Rokk explained "We were beyond the wall on the way to a summit between the King of the realm ,The lord commander of the Night watch and Mance Rader so called King of the True North. Lady Tyrell it was by far the coldest place I have ever been to." 

Olena shivered a bit" Colder than this? gods how did that son of mine survive?" 

Rokk scratched his hair and smiled . Lord Tyrell was wrapped in an abundance of furs. He was um rounder. When he fell the furs must have protected him from the impact I know not ." 

Olena nodded and chuckled "At least he had the sense to bundle up." 

Rokk laughed then got serious ,he glanced at Margery and nodded. 

"You will hear about this from him so I may as well tell you. A large snow bear was after him and swiped at his head he fell with a gash on his forehead. Lord Tyrell bled a lot from his forehead , I um changed form ." 

Rokk wolfed out ,seeing Olena look shocked !"By the gods what --"

Wolfed out Rokk explained "I leapt at the bear as I am now and he swiped at me with that huge paw . It sent me flying back. I leapt up angry ,tackled the undead thing and with all my might I roared as ripped him in half. The halves were still moving but no longer a threat."I changed back to human again. Which is my original form I assure you." 

With that he un-wolfed and was human once again. Olena looked at Rokk then at Margery who pleaded "Grandmother fear not ,this is how he rescued me from the Boltons, he saved father too." 

Olena walked over to Rokk "Young man, such magic Gods , I know not how but you are different .Please change again lad ." 

Rokk smiled and Olena put her hand on his face "By the gods you are a wolf fierce and scary but --" 

Rokk nodded "I am still Rokk Stark "

Olena asked "Your heirs to be ?" 

Rokk shook his head un-wolfed , "They will be all human .Only i can change ,for my change was the work of the old Gods. "

Olena was fascinated no longer did she fear the 8 foot wolf man . She also was feeling very grateful. "Rokk Stark you were not born this way were you?" 

Rokk shook his head "No this happed like this ,my family was gathered in the dining hall we were breaking our fast ,later it would be our twelfth name day celebration for Robb, Jon and I . Please ask father he can verify all of this . I felt too hot I had to stand and remove my shirt , it was still too warm so I stood up to get air and well Margery and I call it wolfing out." 

Margery giggled ,Olena looked at her then back at Rokk as he continued "A voice spoke then sand only then , it was loud and sounded like many people talking at once. The many Old gods said I am the protector of the North. "

Olena asked "Only the north lad?" 

Rokk smiled at Olena then kissed Margery on her cheek and said "Much more for I protect my family and know this ,your granddaughter is pack, so are you as our houses are joined. 

Our pack is growing with each betrothal . To be sure Robb is betrothed to Wylla Manderly ,he loves that girls green hair .She and her house are pack . 

My brother Jon seems interested in the last Dragon ,he is sailing with his dire wolf to Essos to ask her. Daenerys has three grown dragons and she agrees ,she will be pack .My little brother is fostering at The rock with Princess Myrcella of the Crown lands. She is one name day older but if you saw them you would know they get on well together." Margery took rocks face and kissed him ,winking at her grandmother. Olena laughed. 

Margery smiled said "I do love this wolf man grandmother." 

Rokk said and as for Sansa and her betrothed who is a good Northman ' --he chuckled -" all will be pack. You see now ?" Olena haply slapped Rokk's cheek "I think you will do indeed." 

She smiled to her granddaughter as she on walked to the sick room to look in on her oafish son. 

\---------------------------------the Kings report ---------------------------------------------------------------------

King Robert finished his plate ,he kept to only one . 

He stood at the table as they all had eaten a substantial supper. 

Roast beef, baked wild turkey ,roast potatoes, sausage ,mushroom, and stale bread stuffing ,beef with wild turkey drippings gravy , beets , buttered rolls, apple pie and extra sweet northern sky blue snow berry tarts. The king raised his large ale mug of hot tea . 

"To the brave souls who froze like seven hells to reach a bloody summit of sorts." 

They all cheered, Mance Rader grinned ,Tormund at his side laughed with at Ygrett eating her third snow berry tart .The lithe red head covered her moth and snickered . 

King Robert explained." The Free-folk they call themselves and I . I shall never refer to them as 'wildings again!" The free folks cheered and the rest were stunned. King Robert said 

"We found records in an abandoned caste at the wall, which is now being repaired and will be manned by free folk. " 

Grumbles ,arguing voices got louder and louder , it was quickly silenced as Ned the Quiet Wolf Stark stood and slammed his fist on the table .Ned is kind of like SSgt Hank Boyd on Chicago PD, he commands respect , from the most stubborn Northmen too. He nodded his head as he looked at everyone as the noise lessened. 

His King was here and it disturbed him that they would react as if this was an unimportant matter. So Ned gave a warning glare holding up his hand , while the king folded his arms and waited. "Northmen you will show King Robert respect!" 

King Robert smiled "Right ,well Listen to me now ,we found out many things . Eight thousand years ago the Free Folk were a people working with the Night Watch who decided to have families and live north of the wall in the land of always winter. 

Bloody coldest place I have ever been ,some of you were with us ,you know very well of the icy the wind the relentless snow . 

They Free Folk like you Northmen are of the First men and they made a pact with the Night's Watch . 

The free-folk worked for hundreds of years maybe thousands as look outs for wights and to be the first alarm as it were, should the great other awake ." 

Robert paused , now thanks to Ned he had everyone's attention ,you could hear a pin drop. Mance ,Tormund and Ygrett watched him with serious looks on their faces. 

Olena was writing notes as was Arya who was now determined to learn history it very important to her .Arya was happy that she was allowed to say and listen . 

Sansa sat by her man Alyn ,Margery and Rokk squeezed hands , Wylla had her head on Robb's shoulder . 

King Robert continued "I know the Great Other is bloody well wide awake ." Robert sighed and looked at Mance apologetically ,

" I know not when but in time that whole deal with the Free folk was ruined. The great other slaughters them and has his meat puppets ,no more I tell you. 

The pact was renewed by the seven and signed in blood ,Sir Jeor Mormont ,Mance Raider and myself ,we all signed it. 

Here is what you should know . The Free-folk may now come through the wall and turn that Gift into a farming community. We want to keep them safe from the great Other .Lord Umber nodded ,Lord Karstark sighed and said under his breath "You have the right of it after all King Robert." 

"We have seen what The Wight Walkers do with the dead." He said it again to make his point razor sharp and crystal clear. King Robert shuddered as did many others like Mace and Caitlyn she was told everything. 

"They would make bloody meat puppets of us all .We will fight and this war, we can't afford to lose. Gods I hope we have dragons on our side ." 

The King then sat down wishing Daenerys Targaryen was there to hear this.By now he knew Jon Stark must be meeting her.funny how things have changed. King Robert thought _if i look back i am lost._ He had no idea the irony in that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next time next  
> Dany's children are full grown .A scorpion bolt would bounce off their scales like a bee- bee gun shot off of an elephant's hide .Jon meets Dany for sure. Bran in Casterly Rock.


	7. Jon  meets his betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon meets Dany, Bran at the rock and Dany and Jon and Dany leave to fly to Winterfell.

\--------------------------Casterly rock-----------------------

Bran had been given the tour of Casterly Rock accompanied by Myrcella and her Grand uncle -Kevan. 

The tall castle on the mountain was quite big and impressive. The lion maw Entrance made Bran smile, even though he could see there was no place to climb. 

Myrcella's lion cub meowed as if impressed as they walked through. Dire Wolf summer huffed and sniffed the air as he walked at Bran's side. Bran looked around in awe, this castle the rock high on a mountain off the coast was unlike his drab home Winterfell. 

Tywin made sure Bran had a lot of work to do. After breaking his fast with Myrcella he had class with Meister Chavel made him learn to take notes for his classes . 

That task reminded Bran of Rokk, Jon and Sansa it was well known that those three Starks took notes during classes. 

Bran easily complied and he sure did learn . 

Bran had classes on Westrosi grammar, creative writing, math, geography, history and Valyrian. 

He would go to the tilt yard after his time in the classroom. Bran trained with sword which he did fair nothing special though. He was best at archery and good at the lance after class. 

Then he would take lunch with his betrothed .Then he would do what he called 'Tywin tasks' one of which was every Monday Bran was to clean his room floor to ceiling. Then he had to wait for Lord Tywin himself to decide if his room passed inspection. Bran would know what a clean room looked like and as lord of any castle he would know when the hired help was slacking off. 

He would go to the kitchen to help cut up vegetables, butcher cuts of meat and prepare spices. The Kitchen was where his eyes keenly observed how things were cooked. He asked questions as he did in class and the Chef was happy to tell him secrets, tips and warnings. 

Tywin allowed him to have Saturday off after lunch and on Sundays a whole day .On Saturday's he and Myrcella would go to the library. Bran liked to read ancient history, the first long night was what he wanted to know of. 

He read anything he could get his hands on about that. Myrcella and Bran went to the beach and swam together and had fun on the beach. Summer liked all the smells and sniffed the salt air as he sat lazily in the beach sand. They each had an allowance given to them by Tywin .and so they went to Lannisport, it was like going to a modern day flea market . 

A deep affectionate bond formed between Bran and Myrcella a good match they were. 

\--------------------------------------Mereen --------------------------------------------------------

Jon sat aboard The fury looking up at the sails watching them try to make the masts lean forward as the breeze pushed forward. Along the sides of the ship the oars were up as the wind was doin the work. 

The sun was high in the sky and quite hot. 

The Fury's 3 masts sticking up high with sails unfurled looked as if they were proud. 

The front of the ship had a wood stag its head lowered with antlers in front as if charging angrily at the waves. 

The sails had vertical stripes that were red and dark green. This ship was captained by Ser Davos Seaworth who sat with Jon and Ghost scratching his head amazed at how large this north man's legendary creature was. 

Ghost was silent he sniffed Davos hand and licked it. 

"Oh you like the sea salt on my hand do ya?" Jon chuckled "He likes people to spoil him Ser Davos. " 

Davos chuckled "Well I'd wager your dragon Queen will at least be impressed by this white furred mooch " He said with a grin as he gave Ghost a red snapper just fried one among the five in his plate . 

Jon and Davos had a typical lunch at sea with fish, salt crackers and limes. 

This lunch was the same since they left Dragonstone. 

Jon had gotten his 'sea legs ' three days after they left. 

Now Jon could eat again. At sea the main course was all fried fish. 

Some were better to eat than others. 

To Jon, Snapper was the best even though it had more bones. Snapper was tastier than even striped mackerel. 

Shark had no bones but unless well salted had little taste. 

Jon would die for a bowl of Northern stew. 

They had good Ale and Jon learned to squeeze a lime in his ale it was a strong taste he had gotten used to . 

Behind were 34 more ships from Dragon stone. 

Many of those ships were at one time Targereon but were given new sails and a new stag symbol up front in place of a black dragon head. 

They had good weather across the narrow sea. It took them five days to make it across then a half day to sail to Mereen on the waters of Dragon's Bay. 

The Fury set anchor and Davos, his son Mathos, Ghost and Jon got in a small boat and landed at the dock. 

Daenerys had gotten word of the ships sailing towards Mereen .She was feeling eager to see this Jon Stark and yet not so happy with the Baratheon Ships bringing him. 

She made sure to greet them with Dothraki and Unsullied at her back and her on Drogon's back. 

They walked up the wooden incline to the dock proper. At the shore the huge black and red dragon landed. 

Jon saw this in his dream and he was smiling yet Davos looked serious and Mathos jaw dropped. 

Jon quickly walked up to Drogon as he let his wing down .Jon will never forget seeing the girl he had dreamed about gracefully climbing down her dragon's wing. 

She wore white linen top and long dress ,bare at the sides they stopped just below her thighs. 

Her hair was shining in the hot sun, silver white blond hair braided with curved ringlets down her temples she was pretty. Jon saw her walk in front of her dragon and blew him a kiss with a wink. 

Dany was tiny , 5 foot and towering over her in contrast was her oldest child the one she bonded with to ride. v

Jon stopped and then said "Dany?" 

Daenerys did not rebuke him nor ask him to bend the knee. She walked up to Jon , held out her arms as she smiled . 

Jon was unmistakably the man she saw in her dreams. 

Jon took her hands and she walked in to Jon so he embraced her she had her hands clasped behind his neck. 

"My wolf "She said then kissed him. 

Jon kissed back and a few minutes later Ser Davos cleared his thought loud for effect. 

They drew apart and walked over to Ser Davos . 

Dany smirked "So you are?" Davos bowed "Ser Davos Seaworth, Captain of the fury. This strapping young lad is my First mate and son Mathos" 

Dany looked up at Jon and smiled "I thank you for bringing my wolf to me Captain." Ghost's ears perked up when she said "wolf' Ser Davos smiled "Your wolf has the makings of a good sailor." Mathos said "Aye father you have the right of it." Ghost walked over to Dany and sniffed her hand that was entwined in Jon's then raised his head to sniff her cheek. Dany looked at Ghost nose to shiny black nose , ghost licked her cheek. Dany giggled as she ran her hand through Ghost's thick white coat of fur. 

Jon said "I see he found salt on your cheek Dany." As they walked up to the land Drogon took flight but Rhaegal landed close to Dany and Jon. 

Rhaegal stretched his neck to just in front of Jon and made a noise Dany knew was a friendly rumble. 

Jon stopped, Ghost at his side and said "To Dany." 

Ghost then stood at The Mother of Dragons side. 

Jon walked forward and paused. 

Rhaegal's head was taller than Jon , Rhaegal was still to the trained eye, a few feet shorter than Drogon. Rhaegal was the green and grey and Jon thought the grey was Stark-like. 

Jon placed his hand on Rhaegal. One second later, he felt a bond with Rhaegal deeper than the one he felt with Ghost. 

Jon embraced this huge dragon. 

Then the absolute impossible happened his wing was extended to his side. 

Jon looked at Dany who was stunned, happily so. 

"Gods Jon he wants you to be his rider!" 

Jon smiled "Dany my love, I feel it, Rhaegal reached deep in my heart as if he knows me!" 

Jon climbed up the wing and saw a place where he could grab in the center of Rhaegal's back. Jon lay on his belly. 

Dany said loudly "Jon he knows Valyrian. 

Jon nodded and said in Westerosi "Fly brother!" 

Rhaegar roared and gently took to the sky careful knowing his brother, his rider was new to this. So was Rhaegal but he was quick yet considerate. 

Ghost wandered over to Davos and Mathos who were greeted by Missandai and led to the pyramid. 

Dany and Jon went flying and were gone for a couple of hours. 

Davos and Mathos were led to rooms and servants were assigned to help them settle in and have a bath. 

Dany and Jon walked into the main room and were seated ,Davos was invited being the ship captain and his son , all sat with grey Worm and Missandai. 

Missandai made him take the night off so they could cuddle later in her own room. 

Davos asked "Jon what was it like to fly lad?" 

Jon smiled and said with a chuckle "I am done with horses." Then he looked excited when Jon said "It's like I and Rhaegal are one thought . I did not even have to speak out loud." Dany said teasingly "Jon you are his wolf and he is your dragon should I be jealous?" 

Jon shook his head no and everyone laughed. Then Dany held up a scroll. "I have burned several letters by the usurper but the last one he sent I have here. Ser Davos Is it true then he has seen these, creatures of myth?" 

Davos looked very serious "your grace I have seen the giant ice spider and the wights with mine own eyes." 

Jon said "Dany father and he have fought them on their way to make peace with the Wilding King Mance Rayder . One nearly killed Lord Mace Tyrell my brother Rokk saved him ripping the wight snow bear in half!" Dany asked, "Truly?"Jon said "Aye , you will see why when we fly to my home." 

Dany scrunched he nose. Though Jon is the man of her dreams it's still the Usurper who betrothed her to him. 

_The nerve of him to order me to marry anyone._

It also occurred to her that the fat fool was trying to make peace. How could she forgive a man who had sent assassins after her and her brother? 

Jon sat there smiling at her and she could not help it, she loved him .It was destiny and she knew it. It was also bittersweet being betrothed to anyone after being sold as a brood mare to Khal Drogo. 

She shook her head then smiled as she took a drink of Arbor gold wine. 

She had decided before Jon got there to be allies with the Usurper but friends , really ? That was too much to ask. 

Dany asked Jon "The Usurper was there and he really did fight the wights beyond the wall as he said?" 

Jon got serious "Aye he did, Rokk told me that King Robert grabbed my father's valyrian steel sword 'Ice' and cut a white walker and the rest of the wights fell as that creature blew apart. Fire kills wights Dany and I can't wait to rid the world of those undead meat puppets by the fire of Rhaegal!" Daenerys smiled at Jon, winked at Missandai who giggled in response then Dany looked happily at everyone "My wolf is a rider my child Rhaegal has chosen a Stark .Jon, you shall be his rider today until his last day." 

Jon said "Aye, Mother will be thrilled and Arya so jealous. Arya loves stories of Visenya and her Dragon Vhagar. She will see them live, Gods Dany! she will be happy to have you as a good sister ." 

Dany smiled at this and then ran fingers through Jon's raven black hair looking at the color asked "Your mother is a Tully is she not?" 

Jon took her hand and held it ,"Aye Dany and it is Robb who sports her red hair ,my other triplet Rokk has brown hair Stark like father .I am told I have hair as the Flints of the mountain s like my grandmother Lyarra and my Aunt Lyanna." 

Dany smiled "Three yet different hair I am eager to meet my new good brothers too. Lady stark is mother of three and I am the mother of three as well." 

Jon kissed her hand and chuckled . Davos spoke up", Your grace I have 35 ships enough for your Unsullied and Dothraki?" 

Dany said "Thank you Ser Davos it is sufficient .My master of arms , Strong Belwas is in a pub and he has assured me that he is looking forward to seeing Westeros. Of my unsullied and Dothraki I will bring half the rest will remain here to keep order along with Dario who is with the daughters of a hemp leaf merchant . " 

She rolled her eyes and continued ,"Dario is wild but reliable. We can travel in a week, Jon shall we marry here? " 

Jon said "Of course Dany, as long as we marry in the North when we get there. Who will give you away?" 

Dany smiled at Ser Davos "Ser Davos you are of an age Captain I see you at first glance as a wise father to your son Mathos will you give me away here and in the North ?" 

Davos grinned "Aye that would be an honor". 

Then the old salt slapped Mathos on the shoulder who grinned at him as if to say you will find someone too. 

"We will stop off in the crown lands to allow my wife and daughters to come with us." 

It had been two days and Jon had sparred with the best .Strong Belwas was a huge fat man with scars on his big belly and chest where he would give an opponent ' first hit' .Then he would kill them in a minute with unexpected speed and skill for one so fat .He taught Jon how to be precise in melee fighting, Jon picked up on it very well. 

Dario Noharis was a good leader, a lethal warrior and when off duty he got high on hemp and slept with the Hemp Lord's daughters. Hemp was a side business for Dario and he enjoyed Sheraly and Leraly fighting over him. Dario taught Jon on how to better use a short sword and daggers. 

Torgo Nuhdo grew to trust Jon. His 'Meesha' loves this man so he wanted to keep Jon safe for her sake. So he had taught hundreds of younger Unsullied the use of a spear. Spears were their main weapon that made them lethal in any war. Grey Worm taught Jon how to use a spear better .Jon felt honored that Dany had her three best train him. 

\---------------------------the wedding in Mereen-------------------------

Gathered were former slaves who were grateful to the Mother of Dragons and happy to be there to see her marry the Westrosi .Former Masters and some magistrates from different countries were there. 

Unsullied stood with grins instead of stoic attention. 

Dothraki were told in no uncertain terms no killing during this wedding. Over and over again the Chief blood Rider Quono was told ,"This Khaleesi says NO!!" 

He asked "Can we see Dany and Jon have sex out in the open like Dothraki do?" No was all he got, so he looked disappointed but agreed. Some Blood riders took bets on it and had to pay up since Quono agreed that they were only to watch the ceremony and enjoy the feast afterwards. 

Missandai stood by the guests since the service would be in Westrosi she could let the Dothraki, Giscari and Valyrian speaking people in on what was said. 

For the wedding Jon had brand new bright ,light white shirt and grey slacks without a cape as the heat made that too much. The Sigil on the left side shirt was of his house outlined in a black circle the dire wolf howling being white with a red eye. Daenerys wore a colorful outfit also of light material it was white l with her family sigil the three headed dragon in red. 

There was no heart tree so they made it fine without it. A wood arch painted white with expensive and rare blue roses poking through its lattice as well as red roses . 

A Westrosi that hailed from the reach was at one time a Septon but quit to get married. He was glad to be called on to officiate the wedding. Jaimus Page wore long black hair and was thin ,he smiled a lot .He had on a yellow shirt and black slacks .He had been part of a traveling Troubadour's show , he played the a six string guitarra morisca (medieval version of guitar ) quite well. 

Jaimus looked up to the crowd "Who gives this woman?" 

Ser Davos said "I do." Daenerys then walked up and stopped in front of Jaimus. Jaimus then asked 

"Who takes this woman?"

Jon Stark said "I Jon of house Stark does." Jon walked up next to Dany and turned to face her. 

Jaimus asked "Do you Jon take Daenerys as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold to love honor and cherish from this day until your last?" 

Jon said "Aye" 

Jaimus chuckled "Say I do " 

Jon said "Aye--err I do" people laughed. 

Jaimus turned to Dany noticing her face was red she had a hearty laugh so he paused .Then she nodded and he asked her, 

"Daenerys, do you take Jon as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold to love honor and cherish from this day until your last?" 

Dany said "I do " 

Jaimus said to Jon and Dany "You may kiss each other." 

Jon held Dany and kissed her, she kissed back then pulled away .Jon smiled sheepishly, she had slipped him her tongue and so when she stopped and pulled away, for a second Jon had his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Then Jon and Dany looked at Jaimus. 

Jaimus told them to face the people. 

"I now present the newlyweds, Jon and Daenerys Stark!" 

Cheers and Unsullied in unison banged their spears on the ground. 

Everyone went to the huge conference hall that doubled as a dining and dancing hall. Food was in abundance, booze flowed and people had a ball dancing. 

Dario had sat in a circle with Mathos, Quono, the hemp twins and some Dothraki girls. They were passing around an ivory pipe its bowl was shaped like a dragon head. They got stoned and found a room. 

Davos sat with Dany and Jon stark enjoying the curried lamb with YiTi noodles ,sweet grape baked turnovers glazed in honey and cuts of all kind of roasted meats . 

Jaimus and his band played music with drum and fiddle a fast syncopated beat this particular band was testing on the public. They played the slow usual kinds of music as well .The singer could go from Tenor to baritone. It was different but for most it was dance music. 

Jon and Daenerous excused themselves and walked to Dany's room. Jon swooped down and picked up the small lady ,so pretty ,dainty and light to carry ,and to her to her bed as she laughed at the unexpected actions of her new husband. They would spend the whole next day there. 

Dany who was not bothered by nudity slipped out of her clothes quickly. She walked nude in front of Jon who's was watching with amazement ,admiration and his jaw dropped .Dany bent down to take off her sandals. 

Jon then quickly got out of his clothes. 

Dany was lithe ,her breasts were small but rounded well with nipples that looked like points .Her hips were wide and her vulva was graced by a mound of silver blond hair. 

She turned to look at her man .Jon had white skin pale like hers, he had red sunburned shoulders and across his nose and cheeks. Raven-like black hair wavy that was tied into pony tail .His manhood was sufficient to her. 

What got to her was his eyes just as Jon loves to look eye to eye with her telling her how pretty her violet eyes are she had never seen such black eyes which changed to dark purple when the sun hit them just right. 

Jon's hair and wide shoulders and muscular arms made her bottom open. She liked that in a man. 

They kissed tongues free to dance together as long as they wanted. Then slowly as they kissed Dany grabbed his cock. Jon was about to explode so Dany helped him so that when he was re-aroused he could take his time. 

Dany was married before after that she had fun with a few men so she used that erotic wisdom to benefit the man she truly loved ,her Jon Stark. v

Jon kissed her chin , neck and took her earlobe between his teeth ,Dany gasped and he let go and kissed her cheek down to her breasts . 

Jon fondled one and sucked the other .This went on a while as Jon heard Dany moan with pleasure. Jon kissed down -down- down slowly. He was going to try something he heard from his brother Robb. Something Robb had said Ros in the Wintertown Brothel said she enjoyed. 

Jon kissed down, moving his body lower and he stopped to look up close at Dany's womanhood. 

this erotic sight was all he needed and he was hard once again. Her smell her taste all added to the powerful experience .Jon was amazed at its folds. The hair though plentiful it did not hide the split between labia lips. Jon used his tongue to part them. 

She shuddered and moaned louder. 

Dany placed her hands on Jon's head to keep him there. Jon thoroughly explored her womanhood with his tongue. In time she squeezed her legs and her vagina opened and closed as pleasure in waves rolled from her crotch upwards .She shook and cried happy tears of pleasure .Dany came .Jon then entered her ,her vagina was actually hot on his tongue. Dany on the inside was not warm as he had heard a vagina is but boiling hot it, his cock did not get burnt no on the contrary felt so good. Jon could keep it up and they fucked a long time . 

Every two hours they would be at it again . 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When it was time to leave Mereen to head north, the ships were well able to accommodate The Unsullied and Dothraki. 

The sea sickness remedies were on hand and used up by the Dothraki the first day of the voyage. 

The Dothraki and their horses were there only because their Khaleesi insisted they cross the poison waters for her. The second day many Dothraki were getting their sea legs as it were. Then they joined the unsullied making friends with crew members. 

They helped with the ship's maintenance ,sails and anything asked of them. 

Quono stood with Captain Davos who showed him navigation secrets and even let him take the ship's wheel a few times. 

They stopped at House Seaworth a small Holdfast which his wife Marya lived comfortably with their daughters Marathas and Sarathas while Davos and her son Mathos was at sea. Davos was happy to see her it had been some time. 

Jon took to Rhaegal and climbed his wing as Dany was already on Drogon and at Dany's other side was her gentle inquisitive child Viserion. He was silver and gold .Drogon was powerful, Rhaegal was the fastest and Viserion was the most eager to discover new things. They would all get to Winterfell five days. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you found this story and are still reading thank you .For those not familiar with me let me say I watched all of GOT. I have not read the books. One day I decided that any story I write are according to my fantasy, science -fiction ,hippie lore , comic book world. I am the one with the AOOO version of that old magazine from the late 1960s Weird Tales.  
> It's fun to write without constraints .Of course its Game of Thrones which belongs to George RR Martin and HBO. This story is an example of rebelling against the norm. Freaking Stark Werewolf, Rokk (pronounced rock) super-hero in Winterfell! Caitlyn accepting Jon Snow as a son Jon Stark and a triplet with Robb and Rokk , King Robert coming to his senses !


	8. bonding  with  dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons, I love me some Dragons. I have read so many stories on here that show Dragons as very intelligent.
> 
> I agree, in fact, Dragon sight out shines green sight by a country mile .In addition to seeing past and future it includes empathic ability to sense what other dragons and humans feel emotionally. Dragon sight also includes mind to mind communication between dragons and their riders . Read on my friends :)

\--------------------------flight -----------------------------------------

Dany and Jon smooched right in front of Drogon and Rhaegal. If dragons could smile these two were, beaming with approval

.

Dany had her arms around the back of Jon's neck nested in the thick fur of his favorite black cloak. Jon had his arms around her waist palms against her lower back close to the well rounded cheeks of her bum. Dany noticed. 

Daenerys said "Jon this will be a long flight, we best get started."

Jon said "Aye" and took off his cloak wrapping it lovingly it around Dany. 

"It will get cold sweet Dany can't have you catching a chill now can we?"

She smiled "Your kindness knows no bounds my wolf"

She then walked to Drogon as Jon then went over to Rhaegal and climbed up the wing he offered and waited for Dany to climb up Drogon.

Jon heard Dany say "Soves "

and with his mighty roar Drogon took to the sky. 

Jon only used the Valyrian word for fire, Drecarys, only when needed.

Jon spoke Westrosi with his Northman burr for the rest with Rhaegal. Rhaegal understood and responded to Westerosi for Jon's benefit.

The air was sharp and chilly ,the wind blew Jon's hair behind him like a black northern flag as he closed his eyes and reveled in the cool air.

He looked over to his wife and smiled at the in contrast to the huge dragon she was riding she was tiny. Her boots barely extended below Jon's cloak, Jon could almost see her silver white head of hair and two tiny extended arms. Jon marveled at his tiny dainty betrothed .She was short in stature like Arya ,she had a fire to her ,her pale cheeks could get rosy with passion and anger.

Dany wrapped Jon's cloak around her, it was like a blanket against the cold air .She could feel his eyes upon her so she looked over to him with a smile. She saw him return her happy grin with his. 

They were far up the clouds just below them, thin air was bearable so Jon lowered his head and at the same time Rhaegal looked deep into his rider's mind. He had a strong green sight one that lent itself to his rider. 

Jon deeply bonded with Rhaegal and saw his birth. Jon and was shocked to see his betrothed in flames yet not burnt. He mouthed the word impossible making no sound. 

Then he saw three Dragon eggs crack and Dany look down at them .The Dragon babies climbed up and all over Dany's upper body and she cooed at them as a mother would her babies. 

Rhaegal and Drogon nursed on her breasts which were still large from her first pregnancy. 

Jon was amazed _Mother of dragons indeed_ Rhaegal said _Aye_ Jon thought _She can't be burned amazing my Dany_

Rhaegal looked at Jon's birth and Jon could watch that too ,he gulped. 

Expecting to see his dear mother Caitlyn he saw Lyanna Stark ,he saw her sing to him ,saw her cry when she was too weak to nurse him and saw her die. 

She died just after getting his Fa-uncle to promise her to keep him safe. 

Then he saw how Caitlyn adopted him and was his for all practical reasons his mother even though she had not given birth. She treated him as Lyanna had and more she raised him. Jon would keep this knowledge to himself. It was political dynamite and he understood that. He was glad to know the truth but his love for Caitlyn was strong. 

Rhaegal said _Jon You have two mothers the one who adopted you loves you just as much or even more than to one who bore you. You are wise Jon and you are more Stark, more wolf and I will be your dragon Jon ,does that make sense to you my brother?_

Jon with tears streaming down his face knew his Dragon was right . _Aye ,I will miss Lyanna more now than ever before .Oh but I am so lucky to have Lady Stark I am her favorite as well._

He felt more loved than any man had a right to be. His adopted mother, his uncle Ned, his birth mother his betrothed .The love he felt for Rhaegal was deep his brother far exceeds his bond with ghost . 

Drogon finally had the time to bond with his mother. His dragon sight was shared so that Dany can see he began to watch her birth. 

Dany saw her mother and then knew where she got her looks .She could hear the thunder booming outside ,she could feel her mother's fear and outrage .She was taken by a nurse maid and saw her mother bleed out. It made her mother cry to know her time was over .Her dying words were "I love you my little dragon." Dany wept. 

_Dany, your mother loved you. I wanted you to be aware that we can feel emotions when we see into the past together .Your mother was so sad that she would not raise you. Too many mothers like her die giving birth. It is not the fault of the baby Dany she would never blame you ._

Dany felt sad, yet Drogon's words alleviated a guilt she carried from early childhood. Drogon saw his mother growing up as she was on the run from assassins; saw how her brother treated her poorly, bitterly accusing her of killing their mother. Drogon saw her husband die and then the fires of his own birth. 

Daenerys grieved for her mother the very same time Jon grieved for his. 

Both Dragons bonded for life with their riders. 

Now began a four way telepathic green-sight event. 

Dany saw Jon's birth then adoption and then wanted to meet this good woman Caitlyn even more .Dany giggled at the loud wail of baby Robb followed by the dogs howling and scolding by angry river landers. All four of them were amused by that. Jon saw how Dany won her Unsullied and was impressed. _Dany you are clever and Drogon good show ._

Viserion was feeling left out he really felt his need for a rider. 

Then he knew last Targereons had his brothers to ride. Viserion quietly listened to them, watched what they all did .Now he would need to make an exception and choose and non-Targereon to rider and hope his brothers would understand. 

It was the smell of the blood ,Targereons smell normal non-Targereons have a bland smell as if they have no blood at all. 

Viserion was like a man who loves spicy pizza full of fiery hot peppers who a doctor tells has to give them up because of gastro enteric reflux disorder.(Tum -ta -tum -tums ) 

They flew fast and high then took a break at a forest .It was 100 miles west of Winterfell ,they over shot that do their speed . 

Then after an hour they flew below the clouds and in five minutes Jon could see the familiar towers of his home. 

He knew the court yard was large enough for them to land. It was another thing unique about Winterfell a huge court yard. 

\-------------------------------Winterfell------------------------------

Cat and Ned heard the dragons roar, they rolled out of bed, they were about to make love. Caitlyn quickly dressed, Ned has his shirt on and opens the door quickly as he put a leg through his pants hopping on one foot then through another. They run to the halls but Ned trips over his pants as his belt was unfastened as Cat snickers and leaves him behind."Lord Husband catch up." she teased.

Standing outside in the Courtyard is Rokk and Margery, King Robert and the Great Jon umber that had just ate a huge lunch. 

From the Godswood out walk Robb and Wylla they had just had a swim; Wylla's green hair was wrapped in a towel. They watched the Dragons land .Arya, Sansa and Alyn walk out of the library and freeze. Rickon holds on the Shaggy dog pointing "Dwagons" he says. 

All eyes look up as 3 massive dragons and in the courtyard. Rhaegal looks for Caitlyn and sees her, he purred at her. 

Everyone could see Dany wearing Jon's favorite cloak sitting on Drogon as Jon sits on Rhaegal smiling as if he was up to something. 

Drogon could sense something strange coming from the tall man with the hammer. He could sense awe mixed with excitement 

King Robert says "By the Gods!" 

Caitlyn was wide eyed looked at Jon, "Son you-you are riding a dragon!" 

Rokk smiled, Jon smelled happy."Brother well done." 

Rokk looked at Dany "Daenerys it's good to see the women Jon has held out for."He laughed as did many, it broke the tension. 

Wylla kissed and whispered Robb,"See now what will I ride soon beloved?"Robb smiled wide. 

Jon smiled "Mother meet Rhaegal I am his brother .He looked at Daenerys and continued, "and I am Dany's wolf !" Dany blew him a kiss. 

Ned was finally out in the courtyard and heard everything as he was now looking at each dragon then he found Jon on top of the green colored dragon .He smiled."Well incredible son I am most proud." 

Then he walked forward a bit and smiled at Cat who was walking up to Rhaegal. Then at his new daughter in law and said "Daenerys Stark welcome home to Winterfell daughter." 

Arya smiled and just could not stop admiring the huge dragons. She followed her mother to see Jon high above on his dragon. 

King Robert looked at the dragons "What incredible creatures you have Daenerys -"

Dany ignored the King and said, "Lady Stark,Jon and I have been married in Mereen and we agreed to say our vows here in the North as well .I am happily now a Stark." 

Then something happened the likes of which was unexpected and quite bizarre. 

At the same time as the conversation was picking up Viserion sniffed the air and got a hint of a smell of Targereon blood not too strong but enough to make him happy so he followed the scent while ignoring everyone. 

He saw the tall human with the battle hammer at his side. _He is the one ? Very well he will have to do._

King Robert was about to speak when Viserion walked to the center of the courtyard and stretched his long neck before the King and purred. 

Daenerys saw immediately she felt her child and heard .Viserion was choosing the Usurper! _why was this happening? Then that would be six! A co-bond would include HIM?!!!_

She felt outraged, though she knew Jon was also half dragon loneliness like an unwelcome guest imposed it's sad feeling upon her. 

Anger intensified, Jon could see her cheeks getting rosy and knew Dany's temper was about to explode. Jon saw why and groaned .Her white and gold child was right in front of King Robert. 

She quickly got off Drogon looked up at Jon "Husband take me to the tilt yard you talked of right fucking now!!This can't be happening!!!!" 

The Usurper's betrothing her was an insult to begin with but this. How could her child betray them like this? 

How in seven hells could the Usurper steal her child? 

It was confusing, she was unsure who to be angry with. 

She felt hurt, she felt all alone in a land of strangers. Only Jon was her bright spot in the shitty cold place .Drogon and Rhagal knew what was happening and felt Dany's pain and Jon's disappointment all over again as if her heart was pierced. 

She was at once miserable and all alone and rage fueled her feelings. 

Dany ran to Jon and he took her shaky hand and they both ran to the training yard. 

Once there Dany saw the straw figure and knew it was a training dummy. 

\----------------------------------New rider -------------------------------------------------------------

King Robert looked confused, he felt drawn to the Gold and silver dragon saying "Gods what am I doing? Everyone bloody well stay back!"

He warned as Viserion turned his head to the side and angled down to eye the King. 

Then king Robert first of his name King of the Andals and first men protector of the realm touched Viserion on his cheek expecting to be fried like a piece of oversized bacon. 

Yet King Robert felt a jolt, it was emotional , a sense of belonging like he never before felt. He felt separate yet part of this magnificent beast! 

King Robert was amazed he laughed and said "So you are Viserion are you?" He patted Viserion on his thick scales. Viserion settled down and a curled protectively around the King right there. 

Jaimie Lannister walked out of the dining hall; he had over slept and had a late brunch. He saw The scaly back of the huge silver and gold dragon .Jaimie saw King Robert standing with his hand on the dragons leg. 

\----------------------Godswood ------------------------------------------------- 

Jon followed his furious wife directly to the training dummy and handed her a wooden blunted sword. 

Jon knew that this is the kind of sword 7 year olds used to learn how to hit as hard as they can with their training swords. It began the process of building upper body strength. Jon got his angry wife his old training sword. 

Dany hollered "VISERION BETRAYER FUCKING USUPER FUCKING STUPID CURIOSITY ,NO -NOT HIM ARRRGH NOT HIM!! ARRRGGGH"

She then got quiet as she hit and hit that training dummy with fervor. Jon backed away .He let his wife tear up that dummy of straw, burlap and wood. 

Rob and Wylla hurried over to Jon so did Rokk and Margery and Lady Caitlyn. More Starks came as well as their betrothed Arya, Alyn and Sansa .the small crowd gathered and formed a semi circle behind Jon and Dany. Greywind, Lady and Momma dire wolves watched from behind the semi-circle. 

\-------------------------------------Courtyard------------------------------------------------------------------

Ned walked over to his king surrounded by his new friend the dragon. "Your grace this seems good that you are now a dragon rider and yet my new daughter is very upset .This may not have been what she planned." 

King Robert looked guilty as he said "Ned I knew we needed her dragons. I am the one who asked her to come." 

Ned nodded. King Robert said "I thought I was doing right by her. Gods Ned, I saw it in a vision, wolves, a dragon and a stag, all leading the living to defeat the forces of the great other."

Ned shook his head and said "Aye we are living in strange time of magic .You my King of all people with a dragon."

"Yes Ned it is true . I no longer hate my kin Ned. Do you believe that?" 

Ned said "Aye" 

King Robert patted his dragon as he said " I know to my everlasting shame that I tried to have Daenerys and her brother Vicerys killed. I was so wrong in the past? Never again no not ever .Daenerys is my cousin and I want to make peace I sent her five different scrolls. I begged her Ned." Viserion purred , King Robert was making sense and in Viscerion's gold eyes he felt truly contrite about his past. The king said" I wouldn't have dreamed of ever taking one of her" 

\-- he paused and smiled at Viserion than back at Ned, 

"One of her children!" 

Lord Stark asked "Children?" 

King Robert pursed his lips and scratched his hair."When I touched Viserion as he approached me I felt a closeness like I have never felt before. He is smart as you and I Ned, he is definitely smarter." 

He laughed and slapped Ned on the back. "He knew his new brother was ok with Ned, he did not growl at him. 

"Ned come closer Viserion will allow you to pat his scales". 

Ned was wide-eyed as he carefully patted Viserion who purred. 

Robert said "He speaks mind to mind that odd to be sure but it is how I knew you could pat him. . 

Lord Umber and Ser Jaimie stayed back at a safe distance, " Ned, his thoughts were in my head .I know the name his Mother Daenerys gave him and wh. 

I saw how they were born, Gods Ned in a funeral pyre! Daenerys, your good daughter did not burn in there! 

The baby dragons nursed from her teats Ned she bloody well is their mother in her heart and I crushed that poor girl just now. 

King Robert shook his head sadly. Ned was amazed that his friend admired her now. King Robert said, "I have to talk with Daenerys soon. I do hope she will calm down so I can explain to her what has happened. All three dragons needed riders; Daenerys rides Drogon, your Jon rides Rhaegal and I my friend, will ride Viserion ." 

Ned wished Robert felt that way right after the rebellion. He was happy at least now he was no threat to his new daughter. 

Ned asked Robert "You have Targeryon blood Robert?" 

King Robert nodded "And what of Jon? You Starks have that blood of the dragon somewhere? "

Ned felt his gut twist but answered with the agreed upon ruse he and Caitlyn Stark came up with and said that half truth with ease of a modern day politician. 

" Jon is my son and he has Flint looks like my mother Lyarra. Dragons run in the blood of two great houses; the blood of the first men and old Valyria. It is no accident that all of my children are wargs. Nor that Jon can be a dragon rider." 

King Robert smiled "Viserion will be with me from my first day till my last old friend .Age of heroes once again is upon us . 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dany cussed hollered, hit and hit until she dropped to the dirty ground exhausted and wept. Jon dropped as she did, he sit with her and put his arm around her protectively. Then after a minute Jon helped his sweet heart Dany up on her feet and she buried her face in his chest . 

Cat, Arya, Robb, Wylla, Rokk, Margery, Sansa and Alyn all closed in around the couple put and all their hands specifically on Dany. Daenerys felt their hands on her back as she shed copious tears .Jon had a tear too ,he loved her so much. 

Cat said "Daughter, you are pack, I am so thankful you married my son." 

Robb said "Aye you are my good sister we are here for you." 

Wylla said, "Aye sister."

Margery and Arya said together "Aye Daenerys we love you." 

Sansa said Aye sister you are home now." 

Alyn said Indeed good sister. " Rokk howled loudly, hauntingly baying from the emotional intensity. Rokk was joined by all the wolves in the area along with the dire wolves just behind the group. Wolves, dogs and coyotes joined them for miles around answering Rokk with howls of their own. Rokk said "Aye sister what you are since you married my brother Jon is part of our pack. When the freezing winds of winter howl, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives." 

Dany heard them, every last word, including the howls. 

She had lost her family and all her life what she truly wanted was just that, family 

To belong, to be wanted that what she really wanted. 

She felt the intruding loneliness begin disappear; she realized that she has family right here .For once she felt accepted and part of a close family. 

She looked up at Jon with a renewed appreciation of her man, her wolf her friend too they were mates. She, turned around and faced the loving family surrounding her and simply said 

"Aye" .Then she reached out and hugged Caitlyn. 

Cat pulled her to herself hugging her good daughter close. She held her new daughter for a while letting her cry some more. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitlyn, Sansa and Arya walked with Dany to Jon's room. Servants had a piping hot bath drawn. 

Sansa asked if she could do her hair, Dany smiled and agreed. Arya went with them so she could ask Dany about her dragons. 

Arya asked "Daenerys --" The Mother of dragons smiled at her said "Please call me Dany ." 

Arya then asked "Dany how did you find your dragons?" Dany said "In Pentos a rich merchant Illyria Mopatis gave me the three dragon eggs as a wedding gift .I am a widow you see." 

Sansa had the wet hair already started in a decant braid."Dany your hair is long do you intend to have it cut?" 

Dany said "No not at all that long hair down my back is a Dothraki victory braid. 

It is only to be cut if I lose a battle. 

I have never lost so it's never been cut." 

Arya smiled as Sansa nodded. 

Sansa asked "Do you sew?" 

Dany shook her head "I have never had the time would you teach me to sew Sansa?" 

Sansa smiled brightened the room at that "Aye sister t'would be quite fun." 

Arya asked."Ooh sister how were your dragons hatched." Cat sat with them and listened .She was happy that Dany was relaxed enough with them to speak freely. Cat was not happy with the king even though it wasn't his fault. Not really, but this was her daughter now and she felt protective. 

She was proud of Jon and knew the truth that he and his wife are kin but she never would reveal that to anyone. 

Dany said "My first husband was poisoned by a wicked lady mage and I too was poisoned and my son was still born because of her. 

they all got quiet now Dany had their undivided attention. 

" I felt lost, my world was shattered, my family was gone. It was hundreds of times worse than what happened today ,and I did not have a wonderful family like you all to fall back on".

Cat shed a tear. "My fate would have been living the rest of my days in Vas Dothrak to be a servant widow sex slave. 

So without any future that I could see , I this last dragon walked into the high stacks of wood . I was hurting and in a daze, only part of me realized what I was doing .The poison was meant to kill me but it only made me drunk , sort of." 

Dany paused, took a deep breath."The mage who took my family away and poisoned me , I clutched her arm and she was shoved in just as the fire was blazing. 

I sat next to my ex husband's corpse ,my Drogo and I held the eggs in my hands. 

I heard the scream of the mage as she burned .Then I heard cracking ." 

Arya gasped and said "Sister you did not burn!" 

Dany shook her head "No I did not and the fire felt like hot air it only burned off my clothes. The baby dragons climbed all over me .They nursed can you believe that?" Sansa covered her breasts unconsciously when she heard. A servant was helping Dany dry herself. Dany thanked her, tied the nice thick grey and pink robe and sat next to Cat."I am their mother "I felt a love that was indescribable, Caitlyn you are a good mother too. I think you must know some of what I feel."

Cat said "Aye daughter .You are a kind person who suffered a lot in this life. It has made you the dragon you are and Jon is lucky to have you." 

Dany smiled then took a sip of warm brandy, closed her eyes and sighed "I am the lucky one, I had dreamed of him for several years before we ever met." 

Arya said "I overheard Rokk and Jon and I know Jon said he dreamed of a beautiful girl with purple eyes and while hair blowing a kiss at him standing in front of a huge black dragon." 

Cat said "So that is why!!" Cat laughed and patted Dany's hand "My Jon! Gods I should have known." Dany asked "Mother"? 

Cat caught her breath "Daughter all this time Jon was turning down every betrothal offered we were getting concerned. So you are the reason .You realize you are the girl of his dreams." Dany covered her mouth and laughed "Aye." the girls laughed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jon walked over to Ned and King Robert. Jon "You grace, Viserion will bond with you. For that bond to be deep, you must go on a long flight with him. Only you will ride him. What you have as your new brother is the child of my wife who is her dragon that is more gentle than his brothers. Viserion has a deep curiosity about everything. Your grace to keep him happy you must make peace with his Mother .My wife, I have never seen her so angry my King. You woke the dragon . "

King Robert was quiet, he listened.

Ned said "Jon have a care he is our King ." Robert said " Its fine Ned ,Jon, know that I feel bad for in her , child choosing me of all people she must feel betrayed .Gods Jon I wounded her I am truly arse . " 

Jon said "It was Viserion who chose you he has as much of the blame." King robert understood and changed the subject it was hard for him to admit any fault yet of late he was getting used to it. King Robert asked "What do you feed them?" 

Jon said "They hunt like my dire wolf also they eat from the sea. They are carnivore's .They also all can lay eggs. Fire made flesh your grace. They scoop the sea surface with their lower jaw , fly up a bit ,drop a big fish and flame roast it mid air and catch it just before it hits the sea. Rhaegal did just that as we were on our way here. Flying up high it gets cold but their bodies stay warm and keep keep their rider from being frost bitten." 

Ned listened and was so proud of his son. He beamed .Then he got serious. "Jon is Daenerys well?" 

Jon nodded."She is but not the tilt yard dummy." 

Jon paused as Robert laughed. Then Jon said with a smile, "Mother and my sisters have her."He chuckled."Not even Drogon can get Dany away from Arya and Sansa who have million questions." 


	9. Dragon vs The Stag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is reasonable, she deals with people accordingly. She has a temper but it's not madness she just got pissed off at King Robert and Viserion.
> 
> Chapter 9 quite a bit happens its Robert and Dany oriented. 
> 
> I like to fix characters that make me angry .It makes me feel better. Maybe you can dig that :) 
> 
> I also pepper my story with a few words from classic rock songs. lol

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Robert Baratheon has done many terrible things in his life since he was a lad of fourteen name days. 

His conscious hit him he knocked it back with booze. 

King Robert quelled the PTSD from two wars, temporarily with drunkenness, which was a self medication of a sort. 

The King had a well earned reputation for being a mean, nasty, lusty, drunk heading to an early grave where few would mourn him. 

He was knocked into utter shock and sad oblivion when he saw Cerise killed by lightning in front of him and her children. 

He has given up his faithful mind messaging liquid, ever since. 

He at long last, sobered up and decided to try to be King. 

He had to face his deeds head on since he got sober. For the king of the whole realm it was humiliating to see how foolish he was. 

It spurred him to get into better physical shape and that meant lifting logs, walking ,jogging and eating less. It was grueling and, impossibly difficult but The King would have it no other way. 

This new lifestyle made him drink watered wine or ale and drink more tea. 

Headaches ,hallucinations, sour moods all that began to lessen as he fought that demon as much as he would have in any opponent war . 

His war hammer of choice was raw determination to win, his goal to not let the realm fall into any more chaos. 

King Robert had no support group, no Alcoholics Anonymous, no therapist, he did this by sheer will of purpose. Yet by some quirk or odd inspiration a teaching from AA stuck with him like super glue. In short, King Robert got grateful and tried to stay grateful. 

He had never allowed anyone to confront him over his behavior before. Not any of his brothers, especially not Cersie but her twin Jaimie was the first .Jaimie let him have it too lock stock and barrel. Robert knew he had it coming. After Jaimie had was the only one to have his say then became a bit like a friend to him or at least a traveling companion. 

His best friend, Ned had actually scolded him loudly on one occasion angry about the deaths of Rhaegar's first wife and children and Ned he got away with it . 

King Robert thought about Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon who he called dragon spawn. Then those children long dead rebuked his conscious he felt sad for them and angry at himself. He thought of The Dragon Queen, the poor girl he hired people to kill without mercy , that guilt ate away at him now and this time no booze would he fall back on . Robert felt driven to do the impossible, make it right with Daenerys Stark. 

He was walking to the Dragon feeding grounds and saw the three dragons eating some huge animal carcasses. 

He could smell the blood .Viserion looked up and saw him; blood ran down the side of his jaw. King Robert heard him in his mind. Viserion said _No King Robert not till I have eaten wait._ King Robert smiled, one hunter to another _Enjoy that moose I will wait, it does look good._ Viserion said _Right_ King Robert sat in the snow watching them eat. He saw Viserion flip a huge chunk upwards ,fire blaze it to well done and then snap it out of the air falling into his maw somewhat charred . 

King Robert chuckled at the sight. Then Viserion did it again and instead of eating it, he used his maw to bat it to the king! It hit Robert in the chest, 3 ribs full of meat and fat slightly charred. Robert took a bite and thought _May I say many thanks Viserion._

Viserion _King Robert do eat you will need it we for we fly soon._

King Robert ate leavening very little on each rib, he was very full, and his belch confirmed it. King Robert wondered if Dragons in the past shared a kill with their riders. The other dragons ignored the king as Viserion offered him his wing. 

King Robert climbed up Version's wings and lay flat as he was told. 

Viserion would soon look at King Robert deeply and see all his past deeds .Viserion roared took to the sky . 

King Robert who was hanging on for dear life hoped this would help them bond as Dragon and rider. The threat of the Night King weighed on his mind too. Viserion growled as he flew quickly towards the mountains, he was flying to the ocean. 

Drogon the 'black dread reborn ' eased up next to Rhaegal in flight. 

Rhaegal was at his side. _Ah time for seafood brother?_ Drogon sees Viserion turning to the side catching up with him and Rhaegal and with disgust says , _There he is the one who chose the Usurper. He hurt mother by choosing THAT human!_

Viserion got to his side as Drogon asked him , _Viserion, do you realize who that person is and what he has done? He is the one who killed Mother's brother. Our brother Rhaegal is named after that man he killed. Have you actually bonded with that human?_

King Robert could not hear the mind to mind conversation between dragons , he could only hear Viserion when the gold and white dragon wanted to be heard. 

Viserion snorted _I chose Robert Baratheon, he has family blood. You can smell it. Drogon, I have not bonded with him yet. Rest assured the bonding will take place soon .Right now I only allowed a mind to mind link._

Drogon _Hmm-- we can assume then that you won't like what you see. Return to us after you have seen deep into his past. A long flight with him should do. During the eye opening you will have, we think you will burn him._

Viserion said, _Today we will ride and should I see fit he will be burned, but by me alone and he knows what could be his fate._

_. You know that he is MY rider, you and Rhaegal leave him be .I will be the one to determine his fate. One thing I have sensed already from my rider is guilt, grief and a sense of tremendous failure. I will not be so quick to burn him. I am not the one who has a temper brother._

Drogon roared _Careful Viserion!_

king Robert's head snapped to the huge black and red flying behemoth when he roared. He held on to Viserion tighter hoping there would be no dance of dragons. Rhaegal shook his head as if looking side to side _No Drogon, Viserion has a point, yet to be fair Viserion is too gentle for his own good sometimes ._

Viserion sighed, _I take my leave and will fly to Kings Landing with my rider. Catch a lot of fish brothers_

On the way south Viserion looked way into King Robert's past to see incident when Robert saw his parents drown before his eyes and knew that seemed to be what sent Robert on the life path he had chosen. Steffon and his wife were on their way to Essos sent by King Ares to get Rhaegar a wife .Robert blamed the King and never let that go. He had been seeking his pound of Targereon flesh ever since. 

King Robert was allowed to look into Viscerion's past and caught a glimpse of what his dragon was looking seeing his actions made him feel like garbage. Viserion now knew of every assassin attempt, by catspaw he sent to kill his mother .Robert realized that Viserion loved Daenerys as if she was his mother. King Robert felt sick, guilty and prepared to die

One thing was clear; if he survived this flight then to ever hope to ride Viserion again he had to make peace with Daenerys. He wanted to anyway but it was now urgent. 

Robert knew this bond would be a psychic link to all riders and dragons. 

He also knew this by the link he had with this dragon that Viserion was sad .Robert felt like he would be the black sheep of this tight knit dragon rider family so would Viserion he felt sorry for shaming Viserion by his past deeds. 

Then after the flight was over he went as quickly as he could back to main hall where Dany and Jon were sitting drinking hot tea while munching on sweet scones. 

The king planned a meeting in his head .Battles was something he was good at and he was eager to discuss with everyone how to face off against the evil beyond the wall. Robert's plan was to have a large force to meet the enemy in the land of always winter. Rokk would lead one half of the Northmen in his wolf form. The king shook his head at that ,to see him fight like a berserker with talons and sharp teeth was memorable .He would be impossible to beat in a melee. Robb and Mance would lead free folk to mine dragon glass sat Dragonstone. Valyrian steel swords were sought after he hoped they would find more. 

To use the dragons as much as they could King Robert had to gain Daenerys alliance .To be honest he liked Daenerys now that he has seen her. He hoped she would see that. 

He took his time walking, the fresh cold air stung his face, he had washed and shaved hoping to look more presentable. He had lost a lot of weight ,he looked somewhat handsome again. \----------------------------meanwhile at the Dining hall--------------

Jaimie sits down to have some ale and sits right across Daenerys Stark. Jon looks at Dany and kisses her cheek, _Gods how much can my lady take._ holding her hand firmly. 

Daenerys said "Look who it is Jon, the Kinslayer himself sitting right across from me. He is the man who most cowardly stabbed my father in the back and cut his throat ." 

Jaimie looked at his scones it was a look of sadness he said "I have one regret I could not save Elia ,Rhaenys and baby Aegon. " then he took a sip and said bitterly "That haunts me but then you weren't there were you ?" 

Dany said with a smirk "You were too busy killing my father to help them ." 

Jaimie shook his head "I was Just saving Kings Landing from all the wild fire placed underground by order of your father. Tell me Daenerys as you sit here with a Stark name has Jon told you what your father did to his Uncle Brandon and his grand farther, Rickard Stark?" 

Jon hadn't brought that up. He said "No, I haven't, maybe my father should tell us for it is his story to tell." 

Jaimie said "To be honest, I was the only Kings guard left to guard the King at the time. I was still a boy of seven and ten name days. I see King Areys tell a group of Pyromancers to burn them all and knowing the full implications I acted without thought. I, broke my oath for which I later explained to the realm a few moons ago .Once again you were not there." 

Daenerys had heard what her father did to Rickard and Brandon Stark and she could see Jaimie had no reason to lie to her. 

She slowly said "I am here now and Gods my father was a black stain against my family. What he had done to my Jon's grandfather and uncle was cruel and unforgivable .He wanted to burn Kings landing down with wild fire, you and all in the red keep would have died, so many all over Kings landing too Gods that is scary ." She saw Jaimie in a better light. Jaimie thanked the servant who brought them scones.. Daenerys said "Ser Jaimie you would have been killed trying to stop the Mountain ,it seems to me that you would not have been able to save them had you tried." 

Jaimie said "If i could have I still would have tried." 

Jon smiled at him as Dany got up and offered her hand to him he stood and took her hand and kissed it as a gentlemen would .Then she walked back to Jon .They relaxed drinking ale and eating scones. 

\---------------------------------The talk ------------------------------------- Jaimie had just finished and went to go to the tilt yard to spar with some Northmen to work off stress They passed each other as King robert walked into the dining Hall 

King Robert eyes Daenerys and began right away pleading his case.Jon squeezed Dany's hand knowing that this was going to be tough even though it was anticipated. "I wrote those letters trying to apologize make peace. I can't change the past, I wish I could." Dany put down her ale 

Dany snorted "Words are wind Usurper." 

The King had a worried face, looked at his feet. "I wanted to make peace from the moment the Gods opened my eyes to my ways ." 

Dany folded her arms "All right then, when did this eye opening event happen Usurper?" 

King Robert nodded looked at her, sad eyes to angry eyes,"When my wife was struck dead by lightning before my very eyes." 

Daenerys kept her face stone like. 

"Please understand I never would have taken anything from you since then. I was unsure if you would even come here with your children." 

Dany snorted "You call them my children Usurper , rightly so ,they are MINE not yours." 

Robert looked down then back at Dany realization that this was about her child ,"I am at fault for touching Viserion .I never asked Viserion to seek me out but he-he touched me deeply anyway ,his mind to mine .I believe you know this was possible." 

Dany said "It's true my children talk mind to mind and bond for life and do so deeply, if he knows you why hasn't he burned you?" 

Robert was nervous,"He was angry as you are. I felt his fury, hurt and outrage and I was very afraid." 

Dany said loudly "GOOD!" King Robert gulped; he knew this would be difficult. It was almost funny how roles had turned. He was the one who could be killed by this dainty looking women with the fire of a thousand forges in her eye .He would be roasted too if he fails to make peace. 

His own death did not faze him what bothered him was that he would lose Viserion. Thiers was a friendship he felt deeper than that he shared with Lord Eddard Stark. 

King robert said sadly "Why do you think I am here Daenerys Stark? " Dany said " Viserion threatened you hasn't he?" 

King Robert finally admitted his own Valyrian ancestry saying "Viserion called me brother at first, I have Targereon blood that was why he was drawn to me." 

Daenerys laughed bitterly "Oh you are dragon spawn is that right Usurper? So you also are a kinslayer?" 

Jon Stark clasped her hand and squeezed hoping she doesn't make King Robert lose his temper. 

King Robert said "Yes as you say, it is only fair you call me those words, I am dragon spawn, shit, I have to admit I deserve no less. 

Gods Viserion saw me kill Rhaegar, saw me brag about being the demon of the Trident." Robert shook his head."I called the bodies of his, my family dragon spawn, called you and Vicerys dragon spawn." 

Then Robert looked into Dany's purple eyes."Viserion saw me demand you and your brother's heads. He then flew up high way past the clouds roared and dove down fast I could barely hold on .Viserion then evened out in flight at the last minute and said as I lost my lunch , his angry voice in my head shouted ' Human you amend what you have done ,you apologize to my mother , you make an alliance and I might not let my brothers burn you to a crisp.' I shook with fear and my gut tightened because I knew that this would be hopeless. 

Then I felt sad I do not want to lose another brother . I felt what he felt about you .Gods he loves you Daenerys and I hate myself far more than anyone ever could for what I have done. It is my fault yet here we are I had to at least try." 

Dany looked at Jon then back at Robert. "Make ammends HAH! Just what do you think you could you do to ever make amends Usurper?" 

Jon was amazed at her boldness, her strength and loved her so much more in that moment. 

Robert said "Gold, land, castle for you and Jon anything?" 

Dany knowing she had him where she wanted him so she asked "The iron throne?" 

The king gulped as Dany's lips were beginning to form a smile. Now he was really squirming. He stuttered "Do-done!" 

Dany's eyes widened "What did you just say?" 

King Robert nodded as he said it then emphatically "It is done give me a quill and a scroll I shall put it in writing." 

Dany put her hand on her face and looked up to the ceiling in thought _This was so easy .I do not want to live there .All my life I thought I did .Now that the king just showed he meant business .I want to be with Jon here in the north be his ,all his. Robert can have that stupid chair._

Dany said "Keep that awful chair! What I want is for you to do is promise me that never again will you threaten me or my family . Unlike you I am no kinslayer .You have apologized it was a honest. You were sincere therefore we have us that alliance you seek .I will tell my children not to burn you. If Viserion still wants you as a rider I promise to get used to it --someday." 

Dany held out her hand to king Robert. Robert shed a tear of relief. He took her hand , he was shaking and gently kissed it. 

He got up and walked straight to the Dragon yard knowing he was willing to give her his crown. 

Jon kissed Dany and whispered "You are cunning my love and so brave ,I am proud of you wife." 

She then whispered "Two times today I had to negotiate. My wolf I need you." She stood with Jon grabbed him by his coat sleeve and ragged him to the door .Jon smiled he knew what was coming .They went to their room and fiercely made love Dany the key aggressor. 

\-----------------------------------Next day -------------------------------------------------------- King Robert was joined by Dany and Jon dressed to ride dragons .They all walked out the gate .King Robert was followed by guards . 

He laughed as he turned to them, "Lads there is no need we are about to take a dragon flight we will be fine." 

The Guards nodded and went back .The three riders walked silently the rest of the way. King Robert was deep in thought, nervous too. 

Drogon, Rhaegal and Viserion were waiting. They stood in line parallel to each other like air planes on a hanger ready to take off. 

Viserion sniffed the air and sensed acceptable emotions emanating from King Robert, his nervous anticipation of this flight slightly amused Viserion. Viserion let his wing down and King robert was able to climb up faster, he had lost much weight and was athletic and well muscled .he was also a quick learner when he was sober and now that is King Robert's life style . 

He thought _'Vis', I made an alliance with your mother please look and see ._

King Robert looked on the back of Viserion to the two bumps he remembered to grab, each in a cluster of gold scales were where he can hold for dear life. King Robert laid flat as he did the last time glad his belly was a thing of the past as he held on ready to fly. 

Jon saw on Rhaegal's back a cluster of green scales making bumps up like tiny plateaus wide apart, a bit of a stretch for Jon but once in flight it was not bad. Dany had many bumps to choose from her biggest Child was her oldest seven clumps of scales all good for her tiny hands. 

Dany's boldness was impressive considering she was petite, a tiny woman and one who was so attractive. Cuteness mixed with beauty. She considered herself a dragon and it showed. 

To Dany Jon was a handsome, honorable like his Uncle, caring like his Aunt and very smart. Dany was happy to be his wife .Whether the King realized it or not, one of the good things Robert Baratheon did was to betroth her to Jon Stark. 

Viserion looked deep into King Robert to determine whether he should begin the bonding process. Viserion looked way back in time to his birth, he followed his childhood. Saw the sad loss of his parents and felt his grief. 

Viserion knew that at this sad event in Robert's life planted the seeds for rebellion . Greif turned to hatred and anger against house Targereon. 

Dany and Jon having that tremendous psionic mind to mind were watching. They could see what each Dragon saw. They felt the emotions ,heard the sound of thought .They were amazed at that but did not let that amazement distract them from learning just who this Robert Baratheon was. 

King Robert felt as is if the entire world was eying him. He shook that feeling off the frowned . He had seen his past too and it saddened him because of how he had reacted to grief . _I cannot believe what a fool I was ,blaming a whole house for the action of one mad man ._ Everything from the death of his parents till when Viserion chose King Robert was available for close inspection. In short, King Robert was an open book. 

Drogon often growled at Robert. 

Rhaegal thought _foolish human._ Viserion was conflicted. 

Drogon said _Why do we suffer such a selfish fool._

Dany said _Drogon for one thing you will suffer him because I, your Mother jolly well agreed to suffer him._ Jon said supportively _Aye_ Drogon then looked at Jon growling. _shut up wolf!_ Dany had on rare occasions thought of forgiving Robert .At Those times it was not so much thinking of the word forgiveness but the idea and action of telling him he owes her nothing ,she does not seek her pound of flesh as it were . 

Something happens to her whenever Daenerys thinks about this. She feels a relief, its brief but so are those thoughts. 

Today, however ,she was bombarded by such thoughts so she gave in. 

_Robert you owe me nothing ,you are not obligated to appease me ,I release you from your debt to me and we will be at peace as allies .I want everyone to know this._

Feeling light as a feather she felt happy and giddy ,she had without thinking about it really forgave King Robert in the true sense of the word. 

Then she scowled at her dragon and scolded Drogon about his attitude towards her Jon and the king _He is my wolf and half dragon you are a full dragon Drogon ,don't be angry on my behalf and bloody well leave Jon alone .you refuse to see what I just did look again !_

Then she shook her head and as a teacher to a student said to Drogon. _When i see king robert I tell you that I see a man who allowed grief to make him hate without a cause for that King Robert was foolish. Yet that same man humbled himself more that any man I ever met._

_King Robert admitted his wrong doing a with honesty and sincerity .If that was not so I would not have ever agreed to peace between us .Now listen to my heart son you should understand why my rebellious son._

King Robert smiled at that lecture she gave her son .Jon had a strong wife and he felt responsible for them meeting. 

Then he pondered the info of Jon Stark being Lyanna's son. 

He bet Ned hid him because the Warden of The North knew very well of King Robert's hatred. Ned feared that he may have been quite angry with him and his whole family. 

He looked over at Jon and saw Lyanna in his hair and how much like a Stark he looked. He then said _Jon you are Lyanna's son Gods I see her in you, no harm will ever come to you from me. I did not know her as well as I could have but this I do believe with as much certainty as I can , she would have been proud to see you now._

Jon smiled _You do mean well your grace however the mother that raised me means so much more to me than she who bore me. I grew up being a part of a great family and I will always be a triplet to Robb and Rokk .Eddard Stark in my heart is and always will be my father. I for one am glad to see how much you have changed King Robert. My wife, my love Dany is with me on this._ Daenerys laughed a happy laugh and said _Viserion my son I am not angry at all .I was hurt to see your choice at first. Then I felt your desire to have a rider ,you saw Robert Baratheaon having Targereon blood first. Now we all know too .This was from whatever god is real for this world for it was ordained by the divine of that I am sure._

Viserion was happy at that _If you are to be my rider Robert I am happy. Now since you insist on calling me Vis, I shall call you 'BobbyB'._ King Robert roared with laughter at that. _I say, well done Vis._ Mind to mind everyone laughed human and dragon alike as they headed for Kings landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with GOT characters especially Jon and Daenerys .I know that if anyone from the show read one of my works they would say "Who is this idiot!' lol ok nuff said about that.
> 
> These last two chapters were specifically written as the founding of the Northern Air force. 
> 
> Think of Daenerys children being similar to F-4 jets .
> 
> Dragons fly , they have fuel (whatever they eat ), they have a pilot -their rider and do they ever breath fire!?
> 
> Yeah fire breathing is better than shooting a missile. Hope it was intense, dramatic, emotional and crazy:)
> 
> Hope it made sense. King Robert's redemption arc was not in my original plan it just happened.
> 
> .


	10. Betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for one more sub-plot chapter before the war to end the long night.   
> This was started Valentine's day so Happy belated Valentines day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First King Robert flies to Kings Landing to bring his niece, Shireen to Casterly Rock to spend time with her cousins. It really broke my heart when Shireen was burned at the stake in the show. She deserves a good life and here she will have it.
> 
> Rokk the star of this show was not forgotten. Neither is his betrothed the young 'Rose of Highgarden' Margery Tyrell. Rokk saved Margery's and her father's lives ; nothing ever will compete with that ,no king ,no wealthy stuck up lord ,her Rokk is all hers and she will love him forever. 
> 
> I have Alyne and Sansa as a normal couple eager to marry .This is because Sansa is not the ruined bitter hateful, xenophobic ,bitch as portrayed in HBO's GOT season 7 and 8.She is the adventurous red she wolf of the north who loves horseback riding, dagger throwing and her betrothed . 
> 
> Keep in mind that the war of 5 kings never happens. Robb never goes off to fight the Lannisters .Robb has time to spend with his green haired lady. 
> 
> Jon was the only one of the triplets to travel across the narrow sea and meet and marry his betrothed. They take a time out for these other couples to shine. 

\----------------------------------Dragon riding ----------------------------------------------------------

king Robert is glad Viserion can fly so fast a thunderous boom can be heard in the background at top speed .King Robert calls it 'boom Speed'. 

They make kings landing in an hour .Like flying from Gainesville Florida to Miami in an airplane. The King is no longer a fat slob of a man. He is once again strong as an ox built like a line backer for the NFL . Robert is nearly 7 foot tall and wide shouldered looks nonetheless he looks tiny on Vic's back. 

Viserion tolerates his nickname because he knows Robert gives people he likes nick names. Vic _King tell me again about who we are taking to The rock as you call it._ King Robert _Ah that would be my niece Shireen , sweet thing she is .Poor child suffered grey scale on her first name day. She was cured, Vic but she bears the scar on her cheek, and poor girl will never be a looker._ Vic looked into King Robert's memories and saw her image ,felt his pity for her felt his admiration for her . _BobbyB It will be fine we'll take her as you wish .I do want to see her father as well ._ King Robert laughed _HAH , Vic to see the look on my brother's faces when they see us land will be worth all the gold dragons in the world . I bet Shireen will be very excited to see you Vic. I have sent a raven to them, they will be expecting us._

Another sonic boom, King's Landing was in sight, they landed in the large spot for melee competition in the Tourney grounds . 

Lord hand Stannis jaw dropped Selyse stared as Shireen smile was as wide as her cheeks allowed. Renley walked right on up to The Dragon. 

King robert slid off the wing easily and patted Viserion on the nose."Oh ho! Brothers come pat my Royal Dragon, HAH, if you dare. With me at his side he won't bite and he is after all a Dragon that has a lot of curiosity." 

Vic huffed _BobbyB the braggart._ Viserion rolled his eyes. The only one to noticed the huge silver and gold dragon rolling his eyes was Shireen. Then Vic looked right at her sniffed and caught a faint whiff of Targereon blood .That same distinct aroma was running through the veins of Renley and Stannis . 

Viserion purred as Renley patted his nose smiling "I just pet a Dragon Gods be good!" 

Shireen broke from her mother's grasp and ran right up and stopped before she collided with Renley who was walking back to Stannis in a haze of wide -wonder. Stannis grinded his teeth, _Renley master of laws acting like a green boy._

Shireen giggled at her uncle Renley .Vic looked at right at Shireen he tried to contact her , his mind to her's . 

_Shereen you may ride on my back at any time you wish ,if that means I have two riders then that suits me fine ,can you hear me child?_ Shireen gasped as she touched the colossal dragon and thought _Lord Dragon ? Is that you my lord?_ Vis purred out loud and thought back _Indeed little one call me Uncle Vic_.

King Robert heard everything and was bursting with enthusiastic joy "The gods smile on our family this day .Viserion has invited Shireen to be his rider like I am. First in history to allow more than one rider .They remind us that we bear the blood of dragons as well as Stags."

Stannis walked over to Shireen and at her request pat Viserion on the nose and stopped ,looked at the dragon "Beast is this so ,my only daughter truly?"

Viserion did not answer mentally; instead he blew smoke, huffed and quickly turned to the side. Then he dropped a wing gently down beside Shireen. 

She squealed with glee. Looked up to him eye to eye with surprise her new Uncle Vic could feel .With wide eyed excitement she tried to climb and Vic saw her sliding down .After several failed attempts he gently raised his wing a bit so it was horizontal she then could make her way quickly to the top .Shereen had never had so much fun before .

Selyse tried to stop her she hollered " NO SHIREEN!!"

Her plea was too late they were in the sky. 

Vic bonded with her quicker than he did with Robert. He felt protective right away. His two brothers were shocked but still joined their reckless sibling. They saw Shereen's past and saw her attitude and it endeared her to them. Shireen reminded them of their mother who through adversity was unblemished. Uncle Vic was now proud to also be Shereen's dragon. 

All those bonded, human and dragon knew, because thoughts traveling at the speed of lightning across the continent were like a telepathic multiple phone call. Dany smiled, shook her head now knowing her silver and gold child Viserion is an uncommon Dragon. _Viserion you who marches-- flies to the beat of a different drummer, you made history._

They had another bonded rider odd as that was. The couple was excited as this spelled some unexpected traits and invited further investigation into the fascinating world of ancient dragon lore. 

Rhaegal too ,in part because he will always be able to tease Viserion and call him 'uncle human' . 

Drogon realized that this time their reckless brother was spot on. Times were changing; old laws set before the doom of Valyria were gradually being laid to rest. Drogon realized that he and his two siblings were the only Dragons alive .It was up to them to keep the old ways to look into new ways , if done wisely was this world would be better for Dragons and humans

. Shireen felt welcome from the other dragons and it made her so happy. She would have a lot to talk about with Myrcella and her betrothed Bran. 

That day they had a fine luncheon as Vic went fishing off the coast of Storms End. 

Melisandre assured Selyse that she saw this in the flame and to be accepting of her daughter's new Uncle Vic' .She told Selyse that it was a strange blessing from Rhollor. Melisandre told Selyse the whole conversation between Shireen and Viserion. The red Priestess explained the bonding experience between her and the three dragons with the other riders. Rarely had she seen anything as clear in the fire she hoped it would continue. Unbeknown to Melisandre the old Gods intervened to show her everything. 

Selyse went to wash her face, needed to get alone. She was always ashamed of her daughter. She withheld her love for Shireen .Of all things it took a dragon to show Shireen a kind of family love .This incident with The royal Dragon as Robert calls him forced her to try being a better mother. Now she was afraid of losing Shireen. 

She had never hugged her daughter before. Florents always have been a proud house. The root of Selyse's disdain for her daughter has been the blow to her own pride. Shireen wasn't a son and she was scarred with grayscale. Selyse figured that out because she had a good look at herself and it made her feel heart sick. Her pride was keeping her from her own flesh and blood. Not anymore, she was determined be a mother befitting a dragon rider. 

She smiled at Shireen now, listened to her during the feast and hugged her before she went to bed. it was a small step but she was on the right road now and would see it all the way .

Davos was happy for Shireen .He asked all about her Dragon riding .He noted Selyse not scowling at her daughter and thought. _Gods be good at long last she sees past that grey scale ._

Shireen was happy to tell them how Uncle Vic called her and what she described of dragon riding was mind boggling to him yet he knew she was sincere. 

That night Stannis had coupled with Selyse and it was her idea. _My wife never has been this good before._ Stannis rejected that thought Selyse was once fun in bed, when they were newlyweds. Yet never before had she been so bold and amorous this often. 

Now Stannis sat with a hot cup of tea, his ink well sitting in the well lit Red Keep Ravenrey. He sent a scroll to young Robb Stark. Selyse had was worn him out this was a temporary retreat . He would send this out then climb back into bed with his foxy wife. She slept in his arms

King Robert flew his wee niece Shereen to The Rock to see her Lannister cousins. The very idea would have been absurd now for him yet a lot has changed since Queen Cerise's death. it was a new Robert and a new reality which was the thing that saved his life. 

. Now his niece Shireen, ever the reader and curious now adds dragon rider to her education .Training ? The King knew of her magic mind link with her 'uncle Vis'. His smile got wider .Maybe that giant beast will protect her. 

\---------------------------------------Rokk and Margery---------------------------------------------

Margery and Rokk were last to arrive in the Great hall they had been shopping in winter town, then went to see Sansa. 

Rokk sat down to supper he was quiet yet under the table from time to time he would rub Margery's thigh .Around them was many of the brigade he was in charge of. 

Rokk's Wolf Brigade and that consisted of Momma wolf, Nymeria and her wolf pack. Other humans besides himself, a dozen real life skin changers out of the tales of Old Nan. Rokk was glad he was in charge of them. Rokk liked Orell whose eagle sat on his perch looking at every one as they ate. Rokk gave up a hunk of salmon for the golden feathered eagle with the black feathered head .She took it greedily. 

Wunn-Wunn the giant had a 5 pound bucket of stew, he ate 3 helpings. He stood 20 foot, sat on 3 kegs of ale. 

It was agreed that that each day Rokk and his brigade would train. It took a lot to convince Wunn-Wunn to wear chain mail armor chief among those was a giantess, Vii-Lott with jet black hair and sweet features on her face .She was 17 feet ,spoke Westerosi was not confined to one statement but could speak quite well .She said she had human relatives generations back. The giants considered her the odd one .Wunn-Wunn was quiet and yet fascinated with this 17 foot brunette. 

She came to Winterfell with them. She agreed to be his wife and nagged him to get armor from the kneelers. Vi-Lott nagged the quiet Giant to help Rokk with strength training. Wunn-Wunn reluctantly agreed. He hated sitting on Rokk's wolfed out shoulders so Rokk could do squats. The exercise was effective, using all that weight to keep his legs strong. Vi -Lott and Wunn-Wunn would go to a huge secluded spot and have fun, they could very well repopulate the North with giants. 

Margery got a new winter cloak it was a lighter shade of grey, it was adorned with red roses that Sansa embroidered on the back . 

Margery followed her wolf to his room with a smirk on her face .It is a large room with an added privy for baths .Rokk is a reader and he makes notes so he has a big desk that he built on top with neatly stacked papyrus sheets and ink well with a well lit lantern. Margery got a new winter cloak it was a lighter shade of grey, it was adorned with red roses that Sansa embroidered on the back . 

The chair at the desk quickly doubled as a clothes rack. Rokk's cloak, Margery's cloak, top, main skirt and boots all discarded quickly. Her boots were put on the floor next to Rokk's. Margery had on a long 2 part shiff. Top and skirt had her covered but it was light material giving Rokk quite a view ,Margery knew this and smiled. 

The room had one window and that was covered by a grey cloth for privacy ,so the lantern was left on. The bed was by modern standards a king sized mattress with a few animal skin blankets on top. It had an unusual smell which was best described as wintery with a hint of musk. 

Rokk relit the hearth with straw and two rocks. It slowly caught fire .The room was warm and toasty. 

Rokk was 100 percent meta-human and when called for a 15 foot human dire-wolf he could change in seconds. Rokk preferred being human. 

To Margery he was handsome; she loved to feel the muscles in his arms .She kissed him and enjoyed his masculine aroma. She ran her hand up and down his strapped torso and liked Rokk's 6-pack abs. She wanted to be taken by him. 

Rokk thought Margery was so beautiful. The way her face was shaped, how easily she could smile happily, or smirk with humor such a brilliant lady. Her body was shaped right as much as he could see with her shiff still on. Her happy vivacious disposition, her hair, he her scent all made him want her .He knew she wanted him which made it very hard to not to bed her before they wed. 

Rokk only had on grey pull up shorts similar to modern day boxers. Margery laughed when he took picked her up and they fell into the bed together. 

Rokk and she kissed for a long time, embraced and rolling together. They were exchanging who was on top of who laughing together .Rokk whispered ,"soon love I go fight for all humanity ,oh but girl you must know you really got me now , I really want you ah but we must wait. When I come back we marry .Tonight I give you something to remember me by and keep your honor I shall not take your maidenhead." 

Margery "Who cares let's give them something to talk about, I want you wolfy boy !." 

Margery took off her shiff then laid back and lifted her knees and slipped the shiff skirt off her legs Rokk could see in plain sight her maidenhead thick with brown hair parted in the middle was her pink pleasure zone. 

Rokk was out of his shorts and on top of his love. They kissed and kissed as he let his hands roam. Rokk then took his kisses down to Margery's breasts as het took turns sucking each nipple. Rokk's hand was exploring her womanhood. Margery held his cock as he found her clitoris and gently fingered her .She shivered and gripped a bit tighter. 

Rokk meant to only feel her up but now-- he kissed her from her neck down to Margery's womanhood. Robb had told him about this so he wanted to try. 

It was an explosion of sensuality right up close was his lady's crotch, it looked so inviting. The aroma went to his cock ,never smelled such a hot erotic mix of love and want .Rokk licked her and licked that part of her he felt that made her shiver and moan. Now she was once again moaning and now her legs closed around Rocks head, she cried "GODS DONT STOP !!" 

he tasted her through 2 sessions of shivering orgasms then he entered her ,when she gasped he froze. She said "its fine go ahead." 

Rokk humped her and not long after he came . The two nude lovers kissed they were sweaty and Rokk was hard again. Margery was seeing this as new and fun and so satisfying, she was wet again and they rolled around then Rokk got her on top and she rode his hard one. She came again and again it was mutually gratifying. Rokk and Margery talked a bit before sleeping. 

Margery "What you did to me love, that tiny spot you found, how did you know? Rokk grinned "I may have talked with our merry Maester a bit ,I found out that it is called a clitoris." 

Margery giggled "After the flower it is named then ?'

Rokk "Aye and I shall call yours your rose bud." 

Margery giggled "Truly?" 

Rokk then said "It is just on the north part of your sweet heated pleasure place, where our 'rose wolves 'will come from when they are born." 

Margery playfully swatted him "Rose wolves you say, it seems you have many plans ,you better not die up there !" 

They kissed and made love one more time before they both collapsed falling asleep in bliss. 

\--------------------------------------Sansa and Alyn ---------------------------------------------

Alyn had visited Winterfell a few times growing up .Of the Stark girls he noted Sansa was the quiet one. She rode horses fast like her sister Arya . He could barely keep up with the Stark sisters. Then it was Sansa who always slowed to make sure he would catch up with them. 

Sitting in class the few times Alyn visited he was impressed with that auburn haired girl. She was pretty and smart. She only asked questions that generated class discussion. She was like Rokk and Jon .Robb was different, he was impulsive but quite affable and a good swordsman .He was first to speak out and sometimes he was very mistaken .He took that correction well. Alyn liked his Liege Lord's family. 

His eyes were on Sansa a lot. When he heard she was betrothed to him he felt like the happiest bloke in the North. He rode as quickly as possible to Winterfell to foster there until they marry. 

Now that will happen after the battle to end the Long Night. He didn't like to think about that. Alyn and Sansa are in her room kissing .Cat and Ned are in their room soon he would go to war so his Cat needs to be alone with him. Whilst she is away young people like Sansa and Alyn will play . 

Sansa is sensible, smart and yet hidden between her shy smile was red hot sensuality. Her Al had that look of kindness but of late sadness too. Sansa knew why and she wanted to comfort him. 

Alyn and Sansa made out kissing as they do sometimes in the Godswood. Alyn begins to feel her under her clothes. 

Sansa sighs as she leads him to her bed and sits and he follows. Sansa smiles at him, takes his hand and puts it between her legs. This was the first time Alyn has ever felt her up. Alyn helps brings her to orgasm. She was quiet yet subtly, lightly sighed saying "m-m-m-m-m-m-m-." 

He then stops as he professes his love for her once again , he asks "Darling must we wait ?" 

She tells him " Al you are going off to war it's what I want too .You know this is not a dishonor . She smiled her small knowing grin and thought, _Mother gave me moon tea she must have known._

Al took off his clothes and kicked them out of the way .Sansa took off everything but dumped hers on the seat of her chair by her desk. 

Al took her and led her to the bed and she sat there .Al sat by her and they kissed once again .They explored each other. Sansa was just as curios about Al as he was about her. 

The girls had talked .Dany had experience and loved how they giggled when she shared .When Dany shared Sansa was a bit quiet ,she was learning . 

She took Al's cock in her hand and he was hard. She put him in her mouth. She began to perform fellatio as she had heard. Al came and Sansa got up took a towel and wiped her mouth. 

She looked back at Al and was glad that he was hard again. So she had him lay back and took his hand he pleasured her with his hand once again .She loved how it felt as Al gently explored her with his fingers. She was now very wet and stopped him, she smiled at him, kissed him and he straddled his hip to mount his manhood. 

Sansa and Alyn fucked like that with her on top. It was painful at first but she gradually took him all inside her sore virgin vagina. 

Then as she rocked him it slowly began to feel good .It took a while until Al and Sansa came simultaneously. She was shaking all over feeling good and content. She felt good , it was as if it was an affirmation of her womanhood . 

Sansa felt confident and contented ,stone in love with her Al. 

Al rolled over and said "Thank you my lovely she wolf." 

Sansa got up put on a shiff, walked over to her table then to the privy so she could pour out the moon tea . 

Then climbed into the bed ,Al turned and whispered, "I love you Sansa , i watched you a lot in class even though you never looked my way there." 

Sansa giggled and said "I know ".

Al was surprised "Of a truth my love?" 

Sansa said "A girl knows when a man is looking at her it's as if the gods gave us extra eyes. I have seen you look at other girls but not how you look at me. You look at me --" She paused --"the right way. I Love you for that too Al." 

Al smiled "My lady next time I will use my mouth on your womanhood as you did me." 

They chatted for a few hours of the night then fell asleep. Sansa was happy she slept content, loudly snoring. Al began to dream of Sansa until the morning light shone through the window. 

\----------------------------------------Robb n Wylla----------------------------------

Robb read the scroll from Stannis and gave it to his father .Ned smiled ."Robb you will be living at Dragonstone for some time .You make the North proud for mining Dragon glass is vitally important for the war we face in The North will save or doom humanity. We must win at all costs .The cost to you is simple Robb, you are tasked to sit this out .Pray and provide is what you will do son. Provide us with needed dragon glass, make your mother proud ." 

Robb beamed and said simply "Aye." 

Dany and Jon were there and Dany said "I shall take Wylla and you ride with my Jon see you both in an hour." 

With that said Ned went to get some ale while Robb followed Dany to Wylla's room. They gathered and Dany thought _Drogon we have a guest we must fly to Dragonstone._ Drogon sighed _Of course the one with green hair I see her , she may fly with us since you are with her . I am not Viserion. HAHAHAHAHAH._ Viserion irritated at the slight replied from across the continent, _I heard that!_ Laughter died down and Rhaegal thought _Jon ,I know by what I see and hear Robb may fly with you but only you are my bonded rider._ Jon smiled and thought, _Aye!_ They took a few hours to fly to Dragonstone. On the Dragon it was breezy up there in the air. Silver blond and green hair blowing in the wind .The salt air was nice and familiar. Wylla at Dany's side she felt that she was a part of a sisterhood. 

Robb held on with all his might ,he was sweating bullets the first 15 minutes ,then slowly opened his eyes. Rhaegal sensed the fear and decided to tease Jon's passenger. He dipped all of a sudden and flew down Robb shouted "MOTHER!!" yet he held on as Rhaegal evened out. 

Jon thought _Rhaegal you scared my brother shitless. Shame on you!_

Jon heard all three dragons laugh. He shook his head and said "Robb we will be there soon fear not." 

Robb thanked the old gods profusely when they landed and he kissed the solid ground .Wylla took his hand as Jon and Dany flew back. The scroll was waiting for him in the solar it was simple and to the point . **To Robb Stark first born heir of General Eddard Stark Warden of the North from Lord Hand Stannis Baratheon Dragon glass kills white walkers and wights. My home Dragonstone sits on a mountain made of it. Robb , King Robert wants you to oversee mining of that obsidian rock. Take as many boats as you can get and good luck young Stark. Sincerely Lord Hand Stannis**

Robb knew the boats were coming so he just folded his arms behind his head and relaxed. it was out of his hands. 

Baelon Greyjoy was, murdered by his kinslayer brother Euron. Theon and Yara were able to escape. Theon managed to gain access to Iron Island Ships left behind from his dead uncle Balon. 

Euron was killed in a freak accident on his way to Dragonstone to raise hell on the green landers there but he fell overboard and was eaten by a school of king sharks. Theon saw the whole thing through Meerish glass then overtook and intercepted the slow returning long ships . 

Yara smirked as she proceeded to boss Euron's men. Yara renamed The Silence the Sea Shout as she was a loud and rowdy lady sailor now and a wild Captain. 

Theon was happy that they had all of his fleet including the Sea Shout .Theon knew Ned would be proud of him. Theon received the request for transport of Northern Miners and went to white Harbor to pick them up. 

A blond free Folk lady named Val became Theon's spear wife moons ago when he went north of the wall and was always a part of his voyages. 

Robb and Wylla were not at White Harbor to greet Val and Theon Greyjoy. Theon was a bit sad but then smiled when he heard they flew to Dragonstone on Jon and Dany's dragons. Theon knew Robb was afraid of heights .Val saw him chuckle so he told her why ,she giggled at that. 

. Back at Winterfell, Gendry the Kings bastard son was now The Royal smith. He was in charge of overseeing all the work to create armor and weapons for the North. 

Gendry could not just sit there and order people. Smiting was his life so he was in the thick of it with his fellow smithies. 

Arya would sneak down to watch how weapons are made. She was 9 and dreamed of being a lady knight. Unbeknownst to Gendry and Arya in a few years they will be close friends. Right now Arya was impressed with how he made things right. 

\-----------------------------------Dragonstone -----------------------------------------

Robb and Wylla found time together. They dream of opening a dance club in Wintertown having bards and dancing .They sat for hours surf fishing catching a few good sized snappers and one Bonita that got too close to shore . 

Next day they could get away they rode their horses around the Island and found a nice secluded spot to have a picnic. They had fried fish, cheese and fried potatoes with Arbor gold was on the menu. The two ate till they were full and sat back feeling content. 

Wylla said as she kissed Robb, "Today you will see that I was made for you and you were made for me ,we shall have magic my wolf." 

The salty smell of the sea in the distance, the blue eyed handsome boy smiling back at her made her sigh. Robb loved what he saw when he smiled at her .Her face a with such kissable lips and green hair he kept brushing out of her brown eyes and then they kissed. It was secluded, warm and unusually clear sun shining in the sky made it so. 

They kissed pressing their lips together then she opened he mouth and thier tongues twisted together like a couple dancing a waltz. Passionate kisses and then they stopped briefly. 

Wylla looked at Robb her big brown eyes which were full of mischief."Robb ,Rokk's betrothed has hair that is brown yet a hint of auburn ,not as deep as yours but nice don't you think?" 

Robb replied "I love your hair more ,tell me under that green is it brown like your sister's hair ?" 

Wylla then got serious scrunched her nose and frowned, then she pulled a few strands of hair from its roots. Robb winched as he watched her. She handed it to him. 

Wylla handed Robb the strands of green hair "Go ahead my curios wolf hold it up to the light of the sun." Robb rubbed her cheek, kissed her then did as she asked, he wanted to know. From root to tip it was green! He looked at her wide eyed "You're real!" 

Wylla laughed "I am certainly real Robb but you mean my hair don't you?" Robb said "Aye" as he held her in his arms. She wiggled out of his embrace and removed her clothes. She had planned this she wanted Robb bad her lovable naive man . 

Robb was happy she was the real thing, a green haired lady. Happy that she loves him ,not a loveless marriage to endure for him. Her body was shapely ,her belly flat ,her breasts were round wide with nipples that seemed to point at him. They were a bit bigger than he imagined and yet she laid down covering her crotch . 

Wylla "Now take off your clothes Robb, we have no one to see us but we two." 

Robb was quick to disrobe. He was glad they took off their boots after the ride so they could be barefoot on the huge picnic blanket. The wine bottles were off to the other side. The empty food basket was put inside a burlap sack. This meant the blanket spread in the grass which was 20 ft by 20 ft was empty save for Robb and Wylla. 

Wylla then held up her arms to him .Robb saw that Wylla had darker green hair on her maidenhood. It was strange yet wonderful. Wylla was happy to see how Robb admired her body she wanted to kiss him everywhere. 

Robb lay next to her and they embraced kissing as he held her tight. Nude skin to sweaty skin in itself was an erotic excitement for both of them and that fueled the burning fire of their passion. 

Robb kissed her as she kissed him back with total affectionate love. Wylla had never before felt so free. She was always well clothed, this freedom with her man, this alone made her wet. 

Rob on top of her kissed her lips ,cheeks ,behind her ears and shoulders .He let each breast of hers jiggle in his hand then he began to suck on each nipple ,Wylla moaned with pleasure. 

Robb then kissed down and down, Wylla gasped knowing where he was heading . 

He stopped at the up close sight of her dark green mound of Venus and looked up at Wylla. It was shaped as an arrow pointing down to her vagina. 

He bypassed her maidenhead ,from the inside of her right thigh by her knee he kiss-licked slowly up the inside of her thigh and stopped just before he got to where her thighs met in the middle then switched to her other leg. Wylla was squirming now. 

Robb then licked from the bottom of her wet dripping pink up and she cried out with pleasure. Anticipation her man's kisses all reached a crescendo so when his tongue reached her clit, she orgasmed big time. 

Robb was not finished he spent time licking inside her vagina, slowly outside and up to her clit. The next few minutes she had many orgasms. It was all new .She had pleasured herself on her own for years but now she had Robb, her Robb. 

Robb then entered her wetness and he began to hump her slow. It still hurt but not as bad as she thought. She humped in sync with his hips. Robb had a good orgasm; it was worth waiting for since he wanted to please her first. 

Robb said "Thank you my love." 

Wylla said "No I must thank you, because never before have I had so many pinnacles of gratifications. My Robb we climbed that mountain together and this day will always be remembered." 

Robb smiled "Ladies first my love." 

Wylla decided to keep a journal and this would be her fist entry .She was sure they both would never forget such a happy day as this one. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I will balance between two works . Kit and Emelia's story will not suffer.


End file.
